Harry Potter and the Witch of Seven Schools
by Orlando-Gurl-2004
Summary: Harry Potter and Hannah Ivory meet up, and Hannah has very strange powers, allowing her to bring people back from the dead, and block the unforgivable curses. Their mission: To defeat Voldemort. To do this: Get as many people as possible, and train them.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Witch of the Seven Schools**

**Chapter 1: The End of the School Year**

"**Well, I suppose that I had better hurry. It will be starting soon." She said, looking from her watch to the man sitting before her.**

"**Yes, I wish I could go, but it would ruin everything." He said, talking softly.**

"**I will see you after." She said, then almost immediately, apparated.**

**When she reapparated, it was in Hogsmead, so she had to walk a bit, but it was better than raising peoples suspicion and reapparating inside the magic walls of Howarts. She wished to be nearly unnoticed, though this would be impossible, but she shouldn't be asked any questions, if she just went in like a normal person.**

**She had about a thirty minute walk, so she enjoyed the scenery, and even practiced a bit of magic, since very soon, she would be trying something very difficult, and only she herself could do it in the whole world, that was known yet so far.**

**She put up the hood of her cloak when she was nearly there and continued walking, hoping that no one would question her. No one did. They were having the service outside, so she had no trouble finding a place where she would be less noticed. She finally settled down near the seats that were set up, but closer to the Forbidden Forest. That way, she could have a quick exit if she needed to before the service was over.**

**The funeral lasted from late morning to mid afternoon. She did not dare take off her cloak, even though she was extremely hot, because she did not need to be known, and people were looking at her, however warily, but they were still looking.**

**Near the very end, she looked to the back of the seating, and saw that Hadgrid was still there, and some other half giant, since it was not near enough to be a full giant. After about one more half hour, the funeral ended, and as she was walking off, she noticed that Harry was talking to Ginny. She knew that it would be good if she heard what they were saying, so she took out something she had just bought in Diagon Alley, some extendable ears, from Fred and George, who knew her quite well, and listened in to the conversation.**

"**Ginny, listen…I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together." Harry said, very quietly.**

**Ginny gave a twisted smile, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"**

"**It's been like…" Harry started, "something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you, but I can't…we can't…I've got things to do alone now."**

**Harry started again; this time looking down, because of the look that Ginny was giving him.**

"**Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friends sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."**

"**What if I don't care?" Ginny said, slightly raising her voice.**

"**I care." Harry said slowly, quietly, and still looking down. "How do you think I would feel if it was your funeral…and it was my fault…"**

**She looked over to the lake. I never really gave up on you. Not really. I always hoped…Hermione told me to go on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more-myself."**

"**Smart girl, that Hermione. I just wished I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages…months…years maybe…" Harry said, trying to smile.**

"**But you've been to busy saving the Wizarding world." Ginny said, partially laughing. "Well…I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."**

**When Harry moved across the lake, she thought she would follow, so she would find out more about what just happened. Something was going to change, and she didn't think that it would be for the better.**

**She pulled back the Extendable Ear, and went into the forest, so she could escape looks, yet still so she could see Harry and follow him. Not to long after he had left Ginny, and man came around to talk to him.**

"**Harry!"**

**When he finally caught up with him, the man started talking.**

"**I've been hoping to have a word…do you mind if I walk a little way with you?"**

"**No." Harry said, and started walking again.**

"**Harry, this was a dreadful tragedy. I cannot tell you how appalled I was to hear of it. Dumbledore was a very great wizard. We had our disagreements, as you know, but no one knows better than I-"**

"**What do you want?" Harry asked flatly, turning to face the man, also turning towards the forest.**

**The man looked a bit annoyed, but quickly changed his appearance.**

"**You are, of course, devastated. I know that you were very close to Dumbledore. I think you may have been his favorite pupil ever. The bond between the two of you-" He said, getting cut off again by Harry.**

"**What do you want?" Harry repeated, stopping.**

**The man stopped too, leaning on his stick, his expression completely changed.**

"**The word is that you were with him when he left the school the night that he died."**

"**Whose word?" Harry asked.**

"**Somebody Stupefied a Death Eater on top of the tower after Dumbledore died. There were also two broomsticks up there. The Ministry can add two and two, Harry."**

"**Glad to hear it." Harry said, not at all interested. "Well, where I went with Dumbledore and what we did is my business. He didn't want people to know."**

"**Such loyalty is admirable, of course, but Dumbledore is gone Harry. He's gone."**

"**He will only be gone from the school when none here are loyal to him." Harry said.**

"**My dear boy…even Dumbledore cannot return from the-"**

"**I'm not saying he can. You wouldn't understand. But I've got nothing to tell you."**

**In what he considered a tone of delicacy, the man continued.**

"**The Ministry can offer you all sorts of protection, you know, Harry. I would be delighted to place a couple of my Aurors at your service-"**

**Harry laughed right out. "Voldemort wants to kill me himself, and even Aurors won't stop him. So thanks for the offer, but no thanks."**

**The mans voice turned cold. "So, the request I made of you at Christmas-"**

"**What request? Oh yeah…the one where I tell the world what a great job you're doing in exchange for-"**

"**For raising everyone's morale!" He snapped.**

**There was silence for a moment, where it looked as if Harry was considering him.**

"**Released Stan Shunpike yet?" He asked.**

**The man turned a nasty shade of purple, and she could tell, from looking into Harry's personal life, that it was a shade reminiscent of Harry's Uncle Vernon.**

"**I see you are-"**

"**Dumbledore's man through and through." Harry broke in. "That's right."**

**For a moment, the man stared at Harry, then turned and walked away.**

**After another moment, Ron and Hermione started towards Harry quickly.**

"**What did Scrimgeour want?" Hermione asked, whispering.**

"**Same as he wanted at Christmas. Wanted me to give him inside information on Dumbledore and be the Ministry's new poster boy." Harry said, shrugging.**

**Ron stood still for a moment, and then said very loudly to Hermione, "Let me go back and hit Percy!"**

"**No!" she said firmly, grabbing his arm.**

"**It'll make me feel better!"**

**Harry laughed. Even Hermione grinned a little, and then looked towards the castle, and her smile faded.**

"**I can't bear the idea that we might never come back. How can Hogwarts close?" Hermione asked, softly.**

"**Maybe it won't. We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Everywhere's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you reckon, Harry?" Ron asked, looking over to him.**

"**I'm not coming back, even if it does reopen." Harry said.**

**At this, she pulled back for a moment, surprised, and then continued to listen.**

**Ron just gaped at him, but Hermione spoke sadly. "I knew you were going to say that. But then what will you do?"**

"**I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to, but it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good." Harry said, looking directly at them.**

"**But where will you go if you don't come back to school?"**

"**I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow." Harry muttered. "For me, it started there, all of it. I've just got a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that."**

"**And then what?" Ron asked him.**

"**Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I? That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right-and I'm sure he was-there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them, and destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh bit of Voldemorts soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way, so much the better for me, so much the worse for him." Harry said, looking at Dumbledores tomb.**

**There was silence for several moments, and then Ron cut in.**

"**We'll be there, Harry."**

"**What?"**

"**At your aunt and uncles house, and then we'll go with you wherever you're going."**

"**No-" Harry said, quite quickly.**

**Quietly, Hermione started talking.**

"**You said to us once before, that there was time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"**

"**We're with you whatever happens. But mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow." Ron said, looking at him, with a slight smile.**

"**Why?"**

"**Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?"**

"**Yeah, we shouldn't miss that." Harry said, after a momentary pause.**

**After all the students had gotten onto the train home, she figured that she had better go, and she thought that she might go and see Fred and George, and thank them for everything that they invented, for it had just helped her a lot.**

**While she was walking out, she noticed that Hagrid had seen her, and that he knew who she was. She also knew that it was no use trying to get away before she had talked with him a bit, even though he was very tired, and had been crying for some time now.**

"**Hullo lit'l mis. Din't know you wer' here." Hagrid said, still crying, but doing his best not to.**

"**Yes, I thought that I should be here. It has been awhile since I was back."**

"**Why did yeh leave? You werh only here sev'n mon'h's, then I wake up, and yer gone." Hagrid said, pulling her over to a seat and sitting down.**

"**I had finished school by then, and I needed to go. I still had to much to do, and to little time to do it in. I guess you could say I'm a Hermione. Trying to do to much in to little time."**

"**So yehr done wi'h scho'l. Always knew yeh wehr smart." Hagrid said, almost breaking down again. "Dumbl'dore always believed in yeh."**

"**I know, and it always made it so that I could continue at the rate that I was going." She said, almost tearing up herself. "Hagrid, I know that we've only talked for a few moments, but I really must go. I still have so much to do."**

"**I un'erstan'. Lots for yeh to do." Hagrid said, standing up with her, and waving as she walked.**

**Once she had gotten to Hogsmead, then she went to the Shrieking Shack, and apparated to Privet Drive, so as to be able to wait with a good friend for Harry to arrive.**

**It was quite late when he finally arrived. His aunt and uncle had picked him up, and were traveling inside, while he dawdled outside. She took this chance to approach him.**

**When she had nearly reached him, he heard her, and took out his wand, not sure what she was here for, with her being clothed as she was.**

"**Put that away boy. It will do you no good." When she said this, she whipped her hand out, nothing in it, and his wand returned to his pocket.**

"**Who are you? What do you want?" Harry asked, trying to get his wand out of his pocket, though it wouldn't go.**

"**I am a friend. My name is Hannah. I am from America. You actually knew me for a month at school, but that is the longest that I stayed. I also was and is very close to Dumbledore." Hannah said, walking over to him more, so as not having to talk so loud, for others to hear.**

"**I slightly remember you. Books and paper, and anything else that you might use for school always surrounded you. And it seemed that you never did anything but study and go to class." Harry said, looking strangely at her.**

"**Yes, you might say that I started to equal Hermione in her first year. Only I did all seven years of school, in that one-month that I was in Hogwarts. It is needed that I need to teach you some things, since you will not be going back to Hogwarts, unless you get something to change your mind." Hannah said, looking down slightly to him, since she was just a couple inches taller.**

"**I am not going back, but if you can teach me in the time that I have, then I suppose you may." Harry said, starting to walk towards the house.**

"**Well then, I suppose that we had better start tonight. Come with me."**

"**Where are we going? I really must get inside. Otherwise it will not be good with my aunt and uncle." Harry said, looking at her over his shoulder and walking towards the house again.**

"**Alright, you tell them that you are going to bed, and I will be waiting for you in your room, and we will leave from there." Hannah said, walking to an alley.**

**When Harry got to his room, Hannah was sitting on his bed, reading a book that he did not recognize, so he knew it was not one of his. When she finished a paragraph, she closed the book, and it disappeared, then she walked over to him, grabbed his arm, and apparated with him, leaving his room behind.**

**When he looked around after they had apparated, he did not recognize the place, but he knew that he had been here before.**

"**You had wished to see your parents graves. So here they are." Hannah said, waving a hand at the gravestones.**

"**Why have you brought me here? What is the point in all that you are doing?" Harry asked, slowly walking away from her, though looking at the graves.**

"**I am fulfilling a wish of someone you shall soon meet. No, it is not of an enemy. I am a friend." She said, when he looked at her sharply.**

"**Who is this person I am supposed to meet?" Harry asked, starting to get suspicious.**

"**You know him quite well, though he is…different than you last left him. I dare not tell you yet, for it is uncertain what will occur, but you will enjoy the opportunity to reunite with him, and possibly others." Hannah said, looking away, yet looking mischievous.**

**She walked off, and for about ten minutes, left him to have some time to think, then thinking that he had had enough time, she walked back up to him, and put her hand on his shoulder.**

"**I know how you feel. Only for me, I was not wanted, once they found out about me being a witch. Now I have been banished from my family, so really, according to them, I have none." Hannah said, looking down, with a sad look on her face. "But there has been enough of this, we need to continue."**

**When she had apparated once again, Harry realized that he was very tired, and one thing that he knew, it was not good to use magic when tired.**

**When they reappeared, it was in view of the same graveyard where Voldemort had been revived. When Harry realized this, he was even more wary than before, and whipped out his wand.**

"**Why have you brought me here? I remember this place, and it is not fond in my view." Harry said, pointing the wand at Hannah.**

"**No, I suppose that you wouldn't realize that a very great person was here, and even revived here." Hannah said, looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.**

"**No great person that I ever knew, just a murderer." Harry said vehemently.**

"**Well, you're obviously thinking of the wrong person. The man that I am thinking of has been dead for many long years. You should know the name, for you have heard it countless times at Hogwarts. Godric Griffendor. His family was here once, and when they were not so powerful, and still quite poor, as they were at one point in time, they lived here, and so his family is buried here, though it is not marked." She said, walking over to where a tree was planted. "His mother was on the right side, and his father on the left."**

"**How do you know all this? I find it near impossible that you would be able to find out all this." Harry said, looking at her in wonder.**

"**Like I said, I'm worse than Hermione. I have studied much more than her. I am a witch that has always wanted to know more, before I knew I was a witch, I had always wanted to have magic powers, and then, I found out that I have a power that no one else in the world knows about. Only one person in history has had this power, and that is me." Hannah said, with a very strange look on her face.**

"**What is this power that it's so unique?" Harry asked, starting to feel like a child again, at story time.**

"**It will be explained in time. But now is not that time. Let us do what we came here to do. Train." Hannah said, pulling him to a spot of land clear and for the most part, flat.**

**They practiced disarming, charms, and all manner of enchantments. After they had practiced for some time, Hannah spoke again.**

"**Now it is time to practice apparation." Hannah said, putting her wand away.**

"**But I'm not supposed to use it until I get my license." Harry said, sitting down for a moment.**

"**I have gotten special permission to teach you, and when I feel you are able to do it every time, you will go and receive your license. Then, when you have learned to apparate, you will meet the person that I mentioned earlier, and you will find out what unique gift I possess that so far, only I have." Hannah said, taking her stance for apparating.**

"**Alright." Harry said, coming over to where he would stand, and taking his position.**

"**Let me see what you can do." She said, and in Harrys opinion starting to sound like a teacher at Hogwarts.**

**After they had gone through several times of apparating, Hannah was satisfied for the night.**

"**I will take you back to the Dursleys now, and you will rest, and then tomorrow we will train more. After we send your things to the Burrow." Hannah said, holding on to his arm, and taking him back to number four, privet drive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Witch of the Seven Schools**

**Chapter 2: Horcruxes**

**Tonight when she walked, it seemed that the muggles were actually paying attention, since they could see her. But no matter, she had to get to the island.**

**Since people were actually looking, she could not apparate, since there were too many witnesses, and she could have gone into a room, but she did not know if she could make it so that when she reappeared, it was either with no one looking, or with no one around.**

**It was nearly four in the morning, so not many people were out, but she did not know when she would be returning, and since she had just finished training with Harry, she had several hours till she had to meet him. But she had to find something before then.**

**After she had left the room that she was in, and apparated, she found herself in a boat, traveling across the ocean, and when she saw her target in sight, she planned to leave as she had come.**

**It was another hour before she saw that it was time to get off, but when she did, she rose from her seat, and made sure no one was looking, and jumped. She did not jump into water, but into apparation.**

**When she landed on the island, she went to the top of a tall hill, and looked around for the very place that she needed. She had acquired a map, so she knew the general vicinity, but she did not know what she was looking for.**

**When she found a very small knoll, right by a stream, with a huge tree coming from it, she knew that was the place. She walked down to it, and started digging, for what, she would soon find out.**

**After about twenty-five minutes, she hit something, though it wasn't very big, so she shoveled it out, and cleaned it, and realized that this was it.**

**Something so important in the wizarding world, yet so very small.**

**After she put the dirt back, for she buried a fake one of what she had just found, she apparated back to the cabin where she was staying. Once she got there, she just had to talk to her master.**

"**I have found it, it was as you said, and it will be very useful to us." She said, kneeling before him.**

"**Very nice. Now, what about young Harry. You should rest so you can have some sleep before meeting him again." He said, taking from her the trinket that she held.**

"**Yes, I suppose I should." She said, then walked to her own room, and quickly fell asleep.**

**What she dreamed about surprised even her. She dreamed about her family, and her previous life, though she though that she had not missed it more than she would if she had been gone for a couple weeks on a vacation.**

**When she woke, it was ten thirty. She had slept for three hours. Quite well for her. She got up, and dressed, cleaned up, and ate some food, then left to go meet Harry.**

**It was near noon before Harry had all his things ready to go, so when he did, with Hannah sitting on his bed reading again, he told her, knowing that he could not get all his things to the Burrow before he had to train more.**

"**I'm ready." Harry said, closing his trunk. "How did you put that spell on my trunk? I've never had it so that I could put everything in it."**

"**We'll get to that in time." Hannah said, waving her wand, and sending Harrys stuff to the Burrow.**

"**How is it that sometimes, for even the bigger spells, you don't have to use your wand? I've only known one other person who could do magic without one, and still did most of it with." Harry said, struggling to keep his composure.**

"**I know, I learned from him. You probably don't remember me, but I was in every one of your classes, I was always in the library, I was constantly doing schoolwork, and then I still had time to do a bit extra. I know how Hermione felt in her third year, because I did seven years of school, in seven months. I had gotten to know my teachers' quite well, and even Hagrid. Since I was constantly studying, then I got the best grades I could possibly get, on all of my classes. Which was near every class."**

"**Did you have a time turner? Or did you just hope that everything worked out alright." Harry said, remembering how rough it was for Hermione to take a few extra classes, at least she hadn't tried to take all seven years at once.**

"**Yes, because I went to so many schools, and did the same thing as at Hogwarts, then Dumbledore gave me my own time turner. Which I have used quite frequently." Hannah said, pulling it out from beneath her shirt.**

"**And I thought that Hermione was crazy trying a few extra subjects." Harry said, smiling wryly.**

"**Yes, well…no matter. Today, we are going to try your hand at apparation when you cannot see where you are going. Since you did well enough last night, then I though that you could apparate to the Burrow, without my help. Just make sure that instead of trying to get to close to the house, get about twenty feet away, so we know you won't end up in a wall. It has happened to quite a few people." Hannah said, "And I will meet you there." She apparated.**

**She apparated to a spot where she could see, without being seen unless you were looking. In about five minutes, Harry joined her, with a few more things from his room, apparently things he had forgotten.**

"**Very good Harry, lets not worry about those things right now." Hannah said, waving her hand, and sending them up with his other stuff.**

"**Now that we are here, what do we do next?" Harry asked, looking towards the Burrow, and noticing everyone inside.**

"**Now, I need to meet everyone, especially Ron and Hermione. Since they are determined to go with you, I need to get to know them, and teach Ron some things, and Hermione the harder things, that even Dumbledore still had a bit of trouble with." Hannah said, looking up to the top of the house.**

**Hannah was still robed, but they walked up to the house anyway, and Harry knocked on the door, which was soon opened by Ginny.**

"**Harry, you're early." Ginny said, looking at him, and then noticed Hannah, and asked, "Who's this?"**

"**Can we come in please? I will explain everything, though I hate to explain things, so I would like to do it as little as possible." Hannah said, looking down, with her hood up, so they could not see her face.**

**When they got inside, and everyone had gathered around, with Harry sitting on one side of her, and Fleur sitting on the other side, she took of her hood, and was about to start.**

"**Hannah! How good it is to see you." Fleur said, suddenly hugging her, and smiling.**

"**Yes. And you too. I am here for very important reasons. We will have to move the wedding up, or Harry will not be able to attend. Voldemort is looking for him, and is on the move quickly. He intends to kill anyone in his way, and he intends to show up on the day of the wedding. On that day, I will not be able to be there, as I have previous engagements, but if you hold it, say, three days early, contact everyone who you wanted to be there, and tell them to come same time and place, only different day. Fleur, you know I would not ask this unless it was of the utmost importance." Hannah said, turning to her.**

"**Well, there is only one thing to do. Move the wedding." Fleur said, looking her strait in the eyes.**

"**But Fleur, that will upset most of the plans that we had." Bill said, looking at her, still not trusting Hannah.**

"**I know, but if Hannah said that we need to change plans, and she said it is this important, then if we don't, we might not have any plans again." Fleur said, looking saddened that her life was turning out this way.**

"**Harry will have to leave directly after the wedding, and whoever else is going with him." Hannah said, looking at Ron and Hermione.**

"**What do you mean, whoever else is going with him. He will obviously need some adults, but I will not allow my children to go, if He-who-must-not-be-named is looking to kill him. Now Harry dear, you know I care about you very much, but I still must look after my children." Mrs. Weasley said, already not liking this new girl.**

"**Yes Mrs. Weasley, but you do understand that you can't tell Ron no anymore, he has come of age. And Hermione too." Hannah said, looking at her sorrowfully. "I know that you still think to help Ron, and I'm sure that he loves you for that, but if he chooses to go, you cannot stop him."**

**Mrs. Weasley, looking down, said, "Yes, I suppose. Besides, I still have Ginny."**

"**Now, I need to get Harry settled, and then I must go and see Fred and George. Then I will be back to talk with Harry, Ron and Hermione." Hannah said, standing up, and apparating.**

"**Hello Fred, hello George. Now, I need some of your best products. And I need not only enough for me, but for Ron Harry and Hermione too now. And they will also need anything that might protect them." Hannah said, appearing right in front of the counter.**

"**Well, that won't be much trouble. But why the threesome too? If mum knew about this before it happened, she would never let Ron do anything, and she would do her best to stop Hermione and Harry from it as well." George said, walking around the counter.**

"**Well, that's true, but Ron and Hermione are both of age now, so she can't really stop them, now can she?" Fred said, joining them.**

"**Well, that's true, but she'll still do her best to stop them." George said, grabbing random items from the shelves.**

**Once she had everything that she needed, she sent it all back to the Burrow, told Fred and George that the wedding would be three days early, though same place and time, and apparated to the cabin.**

"**Everything is going as planned. The wedding will be three days early, and we will need you there the night before, and I will warn everyone that they must keep silent. But I must return, to continue with the plans, and I will see you tomorrow night." Hannah said, turning from him.**

"**Yes, I will finally be able to get out and about a bit more. Don't forget to take him to the Ministry today, so he can get his license for Apparation." He said, pointing at her.**

"**I won't."**

**She appeared in the kitchen, and saw Mrs. Weasley there preparing letters to let everyone know that the date for the wedding has changed. She walked upstairs, and into the room that Harry would be staying in, and found that Hermione and Ron were there too.**

"**Harry, we must go, we're going to the Ministry, and when we get back, you will find out everything I started to tell you about last night. Hermione, you have you license don't you? Ron, would you like to come and get yours. You will need it day after tomorrow." Hannah said, rounding on all of them.**

"**Alright. Come on Ron." Hermione said, pulling his arm.**

"**Will Ron and Hermione get to hear what you have to say after too?" Harry asked, getting ready to apparate.**

"**If they wish. Though with what I say, there will be warnings as well." Hannah said, turning on all of them.**

**Once they had gotten into the Ministry, they all signed in and got badges, they got into the elevator for the floor that they needed, and paid the amount to get two licenses, then waited for about half an hour. Harry went in first, and after several moments, came out, then it was Ron's turn.**

**They both came out, having passed, so they went and got back into the elevator, to go home, and were stopped by the minister.**

"**Well, Harry, come to change your mind? I thought you would. You seemed like the kind of man a person could trust." Scrimgeour said, bouncing on the balls of his feet.**

"**Come along Harry. Just ignore the scumbag here. We really should get going." Hannah said, starting to walk again.**

**At this, Scrimgeours face went very red, and he started stuttering. "I beg your pardon miss. I should send you to trial just for that."**

**As she was tired of his fussing, she loved this trick, she made like the 'throw a key in the mouth, and seal it', and Scrimgeour would not be able to talk to several hours now. Harry, Ron and Hermione started laughing, and Hannah just stood back and smiled at her work. All the witches and wizards that were walking by stopped to see what all the fuss was about, since Scrimgeour could still make noise. Some of them just shook their heads and went on their way, and some had to stop themselves from laughing.**

"**Come on you guys, I might just teach you that one. It's really quite useful. I taught it to George and Fred, and they made it so that they could sell it, and it actually works quite well, so I got some of those today for you." Hannah said, walking again towards the exit.**

**When they got outside, they checked to see that it was clear, and then went ahead and apparated back to the Burrow. When they got there, Mr. Weasley was waiting for them.**

"**Alright, which one of you magicked the Minister?" He asked, trying his best to look stern.**

**Harry, Hermione and Ron all pointed to Hannah. "I did. Would you like to learn? It doesn't have to be on the Minister. Maybe just Lucious Malfoy. I done it to him several times, and it really helps with the complaint population." Hannah said, smiling and nearly laughing at the memory. Harry, Ron and Hermione weren't able to stop from laughing at the thought of Malfoy in that same predicament.**

"**When will you be teaching it? I think it might be a good thing to learn. Sounds quite fun too." Mr. Weasley said, starting to laugh himself.**

**After a lesson on this, Hermione was of course, the first one to get it, after her was Mr. Weasley, Harry and Ron, then Harry, Hermione, Ron and Hannah all went upstairs, so that they could hear all of what Hannah was going to tell them.**

"**Now, what should I start with? A somewhat short rerun of my life, or the surprise?" Hannah asked, looking at all of them in turn.**

"**What's the surprise?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.**

"**Well, first of all, Harry, I cannot promise anything, but it is possible that I bring back Sirius and your parents." Hannah said, looking seriously at him, "Also, it is possible that Dumbledore is still alive. In fact, he is, and he and possibly Sirius will be visiting tomorrow night."**

**At all this, everyone in the room just gaped at her, and kept complete silence.**

"**You must promise that you will tell no one. You do, and I'm afraid drastic measures will have to be taken. Also, Harry, tomorrow night when Dumbledore comes, I will have to see your memory of the graveyard, the night that Cedric died. I do not think that he was supposed to be there, and he should not have died. So I'm going to see if he would like to come back. And the reason that I said its possible that your parents and Sirius come back, they have to choose to come back, if they don't want to, then they stay there."**

"**Now, when I was about six, I had a cat. A car killed the cat, and I was very upset about it, so I was going to give it a funeral, but right before I buried it, it came back to life, and I know for a fact that it was dead. I didn't think that I was a witch, but I knew that I had a special gift, so I remembered what I had felt when I was there with my cat, and I started to raise things from the dead just to raise my strength. When I told my parents about it, they just laughed and said there was no possible way that I could have, the cat was just not dead, so I went on in life, never again telling them, until I was almost twelve, when my grandmother died, so I by then had raised enough strength to raise a person from the dead, so I did. My family thought that I was a monster, and they threw me out. So then I came here. I got a hold of Dumbledore, and told him what I could do, and he let me go to school at Hogwarts, and since I was behind, gave me a time turner. I was very eager to learn all that I could, and I guess you could say I was like Hermione." At this everyone smiled.**

"**I was done with a year of school in a month, and so I asked if I could just continue at this rate, so that I could go to many different schools. By the middle of March I had finished school at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore gave me the time turner to use for the rest of my schooling. After Hogwarts, I went to Durmstrang, and once I finished there, I was sent off to be in class with Fleur Delacor. Everyone at first hated me, except for Fleur. Yet again it was only seven months to finish school at both places, and as I was working through holidays, and the teachers were being nice enough to work with me through the summer, I quickly finished these schools. After I finished there, I went to schools in France, Russia, India, and in the United States. It took me about four and a half years to complete all my schooling, so then I came back, and found Dumbledore, thinking to give back the time turner, since I had used it, and wasn't sure if he would like the school to have it again.**

"**He told me to keep it, as I might need it again. So I have wandered about, looking for something to help with, and then I found out about the Horcruxes. By the time that I found out about them, you and Dumbledore had been looking for the one in the cave, the night that Dumbledore supposedly died. I used a very unique spell, and very difficult, and searched for him, and actually found him, in the same place as Sirius had once been hiding. I had a place that I was staying, muggles didn't know about it, and it was hidden from anyone that we wouldn't want there, so he could hide perfectly. It was a little cabin very close to a muggle community, so we had to be careful going and coming, but Dumbledore almost never left, not wanting to throw the blanket of secrecy off just yet.**

"**So we have worked together, and I have found, with help from Dumbledore, the Horcrux that he and you were looking for that night. It was actually on a remote island. I found it just this morning, after I left you last night to sleep." Hannah said, ending her story.**

"**So, we go and fight Voldemort, and Dumbledore is still alive. You might be able to bring Cedric and my parents and Sirius back, and you found a Horcrux?" Harry asked, not sure that he had heard all that correctly.**

"**Yes. And now, I must leave you, as I have a mission tonight. Swear to me that you will tell no one of all this, it must stay unknown." She said, and when they nodded, she continued. "Good. And one other thing, Harry, I cannot bring them all back at the same time. There is also a curse with my having all these extra things that I am able to do. If I use up to much energy, I will die, and it takes much energy to raise someone from the dead, so it will take some time to bring back everyone."**

"**I understand. If you are able to though, I thank you. I always thought that it was impossible to raise someone from the dead, and now you've given me hope that I will see my parents before I die, and not just because of mine and Voldemort's wands connecting."**

**Hannah smiled, nodded, and left them to their thoughts.**

_**First I must go and see Kim, before I try this tonight. I will be needing her help soon.**_

** > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

**Please review, let me know what you think. This one is still pretty knew to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Witch of the Seven Schools**

**Chapter 3: Surprise**

**As she walked through the shadows, in her dark cloak, with it dragging on the ground over the leaves, though not making any noise at all, none of the Muggles even knew that she was there.**

**She did not have an invisibility cloak, but she had made her cloak especially for these times when she had to not be there, or make any sound. No one must find out what she would be doing tonight. The only people who were allowed to know were herself, and her master. Not even his other followers knew.**

**She had been taught in many different things, for she had to know much if she was to accomplish the things that she set out to do. **

**When she got past all the Muggles, she continued on, for her destination was still about one mile away. She could have easily gotten there by apparating, or even by a broom, it would have been much faster, but she considered this training. And a person could never have too much training. Sometimes not even enough.**

**When she finally got there, she realized that Dumbledore still wasn't asleep. She went inside the house, and knelt down on the floor.**

"**Harry, Hermione and Ron know about tomorrow. As for tonight, must we? I am not full strength and I wish to be there tomorrow." Hannah said, getting into a comfortable position.**

"**I think we need to. It will be best if we clear things up as soon as possible. Otherwise, it will probably be quite hard to get Sirius' normal life back." Dumbledore said, sitting in his favorite chair.**

"**Alright, I suppose I had better get started." Hannah said, closing her eyes, and locking everything out of her mind. **

**You may find it weird, but she found it easier to do this, if she felt like she was doing yoga. That's why she had taken her yoga position, and had started the breathing and the closing everything out.**

**She stayed in this position for several hours, and every hour that she stayed, she grew very weak. She thought as hard as she could about the image that she had seen of Sirius, and then she thought about her cat, and got the same feeling as that day she brought it back to life.**

**She did this over and over until she knew that it was working.**

**It was early morning when she finished, and when she opened her eyes, she found she was laying down, to weak to move, and she found that someone was laying on the floor sleeping in front of her, with Dumbledore sitting in his chair, having already woken.**

"**Ah, you are awake. It didn't take as long as I thought it would." Dumbledore said, rising out of his chair. "Lets get you both to a bed."**

**With his wand, Dumbledore took Hannah first, then Sirius to a bed, though when Hannah was set on the bed, she was already asleep.**

**It was nearly seven o'clock that night, before she woke up, when Sirius came in to the room, having put on some robes.**

"**I see that you've woken up, and I suppose I aught to thank you. I never thought that I could come back, yet here I am. And I see that it was at great risk to you. So again, thank you." Sirius said, getting one of her robes out of her closet and setting it on the bed. "Dumbledore said we leave soon. And also you will not need to use any strength, for we will be transporting you. Oh, and by the way, Dumbledore used some magic so you could be clean." Sirius said, kind of nervously.**

**It took some time for her to figure out how she was going to get dressed. She was still extremely weak. But she finally did it, and not to long afterwards, Sirius and Dumbledore walked in.**

"**Are you ready to go?" Dumbledore asked, walking over to the bed.**

"**I suppose, but how are we going to get there. Sirius will get detected, and so will you." Hannah said, trying to think how this would work out.**

"**Well, I'll just have to apparate us. Since they think I'm dead, they probably will have taken me off the apparation list." Dumbledore said.**

"**But then they will come to find out who it was that apparated. No, we cannot apparate there." Hannah said, when just seconds after, a light went off in her head. "Sirius, can you open that top drawer there, and get me out the handkerchief, please? Thank you." Slowly she opened her handmade package, and uncovered five white feathers. "About how far is it to the burrow?" **

"**Oh, I don't know, two hundred miles, possibly." Dumbledore said, looking up at the ceiling to think.**

"**Well then, these can take us up to five thousand miles, and for each mile that's not used, the user gains strength." Hannah said, picking up one of the feathers. "Do you each have your cloak? Oh, and Dumbledore, did you tell Sirius what his present was? No? Well the, Sirius, if you go to the room that you stayed in, in the bottom drawer of your dresser, you'll find a wand, the same as yours, only yours couldn't actually be recovered."**

**Sirius went to get his wand, and to put his cloak on over his robes, while Dumbledore slipped his on in Hannah's room, then came back, and each of them grabbed a part of the feather.**

**With a few words, Hannah dropped the feather, and held on to the other two, and said, "The Burrow."**

**In a matter of seconds, they were right outside the Burrow door, and Hannah had sufficiently gained her strength back, so she was again, on her own, without help.**

**Once she had knocked, it took several seconds for someone to answer the door, when right after they had gone inside, Mr. Weasley came up to Hannah.**

"**I'm afraid we have had a bit of trouble. I'm going to need you to manually take the spell of Scrimgeour. From the other day, it still has not worn off."**

**For just a few minutes Hannah was gone, and by then, Dumbledore and Sirius were seated, even though no one knew who they were, since they still had not uncloaked themselves.**

**Harry, Hermione and Ron had not found out that they were here, but they were upstairs. When Hannah got back, she realized that they had not been gotten.**

"**Harry!" She yelled, standing at the end of the stairs.**

"**Harry?" Sirius said, standing up. "Harry's here?" he still had not pulled the hood of his cloak off, but at his voice, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley got very uneasy.**

**When Harry came racing down the stairs, he stopped short at the bottom, not remembering that Hannah had said that it was possible that she bring Sirius back. Harry for a second looked at Hannah, then right after he looked away, Hannah turned her head to Dumbledore and Sirius and nodded, knowing that it would be alright to unmask them now.**

**For a few seconds more, Harry was confused, but when the cloak hoods went down, he remembered about Sirius.**

"**Sirius!" Harry yelled, running towards him, while Sirius held his arms out for a hug.**

"**Hannah, I thought you said that when you would raise people that it would be hard for you to do anything but lie down, how come you're able to do everything that you've been doing?" Hermione asked, not understanding something, and not liking the feeling much.**

"**It was because of a special swans feather. I found them one day, and I didn't know what they were, but I had been wanting to go somewhere, so I by chance was holding it, and said that I wanted to go there, and I all of a sudden got there, and after some time, I figured it out that it was the feathers, and I found out that it also gave me strength so that I could be back to if I had been resting for some time." Hannah explained.**

"**I think I understand now." Hermione said.**

**They talked for several hours, and then once they realized that almost everyone was falling asleep, they tried to figure out something to do with everyone. After some time, they figured that Hannah and Dumbledore would go back to the cabin, and Sirius would stay with Harry.**

"**Don't forget about tomorrow." Mrs. Weasley said, standing up tiredly.**

"**Harry, may we borrow your invisibility cloak? Dumbledore, with it, can go to the wedding tomorrow." Hannah said, turning back to face him.**

**After he finished yawning, he answered that they could, and he would see them tomorrow, after some sleep.**

**Dumbledore and Hannah both went home, and slept themselves. They woke somewhat early the next morning, but they didn't have much time to get to the wedding.**

**After they had gotten Dumbledore ready with the cloak and had finally gotten to the place of the ceremony, they got there just right before the actual ceremony started.**

**There were many family members, people that they went to school with, and even people that Bill worked with. A half hour after they had gotten to the park, the ceremony was done, and Dumbledore apparated so that when he left, it would leave the cloak behind.**

**Hannah picked up the cloak, and walked up to Fleur.**

"**Congratulations. Are you happy?" Hannah asked, looking at her.**

"**Yes. I am so very happy. Bill said we are going on a honeymoon over to where there are dragons, and we can relive the time when he had to help with the dragons, where we met, at the Goblet of Fire Tournament." Fleur said, smiling and nearly crying.**

**After they finished talking, Hannah walked over to Harry, to give him back his cloak, and he realized that Sirius was in plain view with Scrimgeour walking towards him. She had to stop it.**

**Quickening her pace, she caught up to Sirius and Harry a few minutes before Scrimgeour got there, and warned them, gave Harry his cloak, and turned to distract the Minister.**

"**Scrimgeour." She yelled over to him, and though he saw her, and heard her, he chose to ignore her. "What, you don't want to talk to me? Well then, I'll have to teach you to ignore me. Now, do you want to talk, or shall I pull another stunt?"**

**He thought about it for a minute, while he stood still, and as Hannah approached, he turned to her.**

"**What do you want? I have business to discuss with a man over there that should not be here. Now if you will excuse me, I must go." He said, then continued to himself. "He shouldn't be here, or alive for that matter."**

"**Actually, that's why I'm here. I need to talk business with you." She said, looking over his shoulder, at Harry and Sirius retreating.**

"**It can't be as important as I'm looking into now." He said, looking at her, with a pink face and really annoyed. "I have no business whatsoever to discuss with you. I do not even wish to discuss anything with you. Good day."**

"**Ah, but I'm not done with you just yet. In fact," She said, wiping her hand across her face, "I'm quite certain you won't be able to resist."**

**She turned and started walking to where she last saw Harry and Sirius, and found that her new spell that she had just tried, right after thinking of it, had worked. Scrimgeour could not talk, but he also could not see.**

**She had set it up so that by the time she was gone, then he would be back to normal, so that it would also give Sirius time to escape, along with Harry, so he wouldn't be harassed again.**

**When finally she caught up with them, they were nearly back to the house, since they had chosen to walk, instead of apparate.**

"**Thank you. That would not have been a very good experience, especially since they would have taken me back to Azkaban, or some other prison." Sirius said, turning to her when he saw her.**

"**Hey, I had fun with it. Harry, you remember when we got your apparation license? Well, double that, only with sight as well as talking." Hannah said, starting to laugh.**

"**You mean he couldn't see either? You've obviously got to teach me that one as well. I aught to use it on Malfoy." Harry said, laughing a bit himself.**

**This made her think of something that would be very useful.**

"**Thank you Harry. I believe you've just solved one of my many problems." Hannah said, looking him in his eyes.**

"**How? I don't see how it would help with anything, except for an annoying pain like Malfoy." Harry said, more confused than he can remember being.**

"**Because, we can use it against Voldemort. It will be a very useful tool." Sirius cut in, seeing where the conversation was going on Hannahs side.**

"**Exactly. Since Harry said that he would be the one to kill him, I don't see why someone else can't help him, as long as they don't actually fight him. If Voldemort can't see what he's doing, then how can he see where he is supposed to aim his shots, or even what the other person, Harry, is doing, so he wouldn't be able to block them." Hannah said, really getting into the conversation.**

**They continued the conversation while they finished the walk back to the Burrow, and when they got back, they found that the doors were locked, but something was wrong. Hannah, with one of her abilities, was able to scan the house, and see if anyone was there, or had been there since they had left that day.**

**What she found was disturbing.**

"**Death Eaters have been here, looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione. They know where the three are staying." Hannah said, turning to face Sirius and Harry.**

"**What are we going to do?" Sirius asked, still trying to get used to his life again.**

"**We're going to clean the place from what it is now, to what it was when we left, so that no one here knows, except for you and Harry. I don't want them to know yet, because it's not the right time." Hannah said, walking to the house with her wand out. "And we'll have to hurry, it shouldn't be too long before they get here."**

**They had gotten nearly everything done, when they heard Fred and George outside the house.**

"**What's happened here? Did Harry and Sirius have trouble getting in. honestly, next time they have trouble, why don't they just ask one of us for a key?" George said, walking up to the door. So far, the only thing left to take out, would be the sign, hanging up above Harry' bed, along with Ron' and Hermione' as well.**

**Hannah and Sirius hurried up the steps to the attic, and did their best to make the signs disappear before Fred and George came up, or before anyone else came home.**

**Just right before the last of it disappeared, George came upstairs, and saw the last of the skull.**

"**What's that?"**

"**Trying to play innocent had never worked for her before, but Hannah decided she would try it again. "What's what?"**

"**That." Fred said, pointing right after he came in.**

"**Oh, nothing. Just a bit of an experiment gone wrong." Sirius said, standing like he had done something he shouldn't have.**

"**Alright, who's been here?" George asked, standing in a way that reminded Hannah of Mrs. Weasley.**

"**You've become very much like your mum you know. You're even standing like her." Hannah said, still trying to make the rest of it go away.**

"**Have Death Eaters been here? Mum won't like this at all." Fred said, knowing that she was lying when she shook her head, because of the look on her face.**

"**Please don't tell her. Not just yet. Especially since it's the day of the wedding. I know the wedding is over now, but still, it's just not the right time to tell."**

"**Well, if she finds out that we hid this from her, we're going to blame it on you. Lets see how long we can go at this." Fred said, walking with George out of the room.**

"**That was too close." Harry said, coming in from right outside the doorway.**

"**You're telling me. Now lets finish this and the last room, before anyone else comes."**

**They worked for another twenty minutes, and about ten minutes after they finished, almost everyone else came back.**

"**Well, how was talking with everyone? About how many people were there?" Hannah asked, walking up to Bill.**

"**About one hundred. Too many for me." He said, smiling.**

**After another hour, Hannah was convinced that everyone didn't know, except for little places where Fred and George had planted something to make it seem more probable.**

"**Harry, I need to talk to you." Hannah said, leading the way from the room, with Hermione and Ron, and also Sirius following close behind.**

**When they got to the room where Fred and George had interrogated them, Hannah went inside, waited for everyone else to come in, and closed and locked the door.**

"**I need you to create a pensieve so that I can look into your memory of when Cedric Diggory died. It is quite possible that he could help us a lot. And I have a way to be able to talk to people when we are really just visiting a memory. I need to ask him if he would like to come back, although he wouldn't be able to see his family just yet, since we don't know if he will stay through the time that you defeat Voldemort, so it would just be better if his family didn't know, so if he did die, they wouldn't loose him again." Hannah said, pulling out a bowl they could use.**

**They extracted some of his memories, and Hannah and Harry went into the pensieve to see about Cedric.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Witch of Seven Schools**

**Chapter 4: A New Job**

**When they got into the pensieve, Hannah was surprised at how everything looked, she had imagined it, but not in the least bit like this, the only thing the same, was the graveyard. But the way that she knew the graveyard, it had changed.**

**When she looked around to see if Harry and Cedric were anywhere near, she saw them a few yards away. They were just examining everything, and had just gotten there. It was the very beginning.**

**Harry turned around so he wouldn't have to see everything again. Hannah just kept looking. Soon she saw everything. Voldemort being brought back, and Cedric being killed, Harry fighting Voldemort, and when the connection came, Hannah did her bit.**

**She had practiced in many other memories, so she knew what she was doing. She quickly made it so that they were actually a part of the memory. When Cedric came out of the wand, or the connection, Hannah made sure that it would be long enough so that she could talk to Cedric. When her part was done, she told Harry to go over.**

"**Cedric-" Harry started, getting cut off by Voldemort realizing that there were two Harry'.**

"**This is impossible! You will die first!" Voldemort said, turning to the Harry from the future.**

"**Hurry Harry, I will protect you." Hannah said, then looking at the other Harry, said, "Harry, you take Cedric' body back and go, now!"**

**Voldemort, right after she finished saying this, shot to kill Harry, from the future, but it was blocked.**

"**You cannot block the Imperious curse! Who are you that you are able to do this?" Voldemort yelled out to Hannah.**

"**Just a random brat that you will so have to deal with, so get used to it, and would you stop screaming? That in itself is starting to get really annoying, not to mention you going berserk about a loss of power." Hannah said, facing him.**

"**Cedric, would you like to be able to come back, and help to defeat Voldemort? There is a way that we can keep you from dy-…staying dead." Harry asked him quickly, remembering what they were there to do, after watching Hannah and Voldemort having a battle of words.**

"**I will someday be ruler over the entire universe. And anyone who stands up against me will die a cruel death." Voldemort said, raising his wand for a spell.**

"**Good luck with that, you probably won't even be alive for another year. If Harry didn't want to kill you himself so badly, then you would already be dead. You will never be ruler over anything, and someday, not even your own life." Hannah said, blocking his curse.**

"**Cedric, are you going to, or not?" Hannah asked quickly, turning to face him, yet still paying attention to Voldemort.**

"**I will. I will see you then." Cedric said, going back into the wand.**

**After they got this affirmation, Hannah took Harry and left, still blocking attacks from Voldemort, so that they would not both die in getting out of the memory.**

**When they were back out, Hermione and Ron both asked as many questions as could be imagined. 'What was going on', 'was Cedric going to come and help', 'when they were noticed, what did Voldemort do', 'was everything going to work out as planned'.**

"**Everything is fine. I will be leaving soon to see about bringing Cedric back, since we will be needing his help immensely." Hannah said, sitting down and rubbing her hands over her eyes. She was getting very tired. She didn't know how much longer she could keep going.**

"**Why don't you wait a couple more days? You just brought Sirius back, and there's no reason to rush." Hermione said, sitting down by her.**

"**Yes there is. Voldemort is quickly gaining power, and I'm afraid that if Harry wishes to defeat him, he must hurry, or else he will be overcome." Hannah said, turning to Hermione with a half haunted face.**

"**But he can't continue, can he?" Ron asked, thinking about some of the Horcruxes that had been found already.**

"**Yes, he will always gain more power until he is finally beaten. When he is dead, then if we do not wear him thin, he will possibly come back. We must make him so tired that he cannot, no matter what." Hannah said, walking out and closing the door behind her.**

"**What are we going to do? We don't know as much as Voldemort. How are we going to defeat him? Or even Harry for that matter, even though Harry has received special training, he still won't be able to beat him like he is." Hermione said, turning to them, and wishing that she had all her books.**

"**Well, we had better train then." Harry said, getting up to see about some lessons from Dumbledore and Sirius.**

**After setting a way for Dumbledore to get the cabin, Hannah left, heading for that way herself. She knew that Sirius would not be leaving anytime soon, and since he still had his wand, he was probably going to train with Harry.**

**When Hannah got back to the cabin, since she walked half the way thinking, she got something to eat, and sat down in a chair, Indian style, to meditate, since that would always calm her down, so she could work easier.**

**After some time of that, she almost fell asleep several different times, she decided to go ahead and start. In the meditation, she found that, if she took it _very _easy afterwards, then she could still do this.**

**She sat down on the floor Indian style again, in front of the fireplace. She started her meditation again, since that is how she started. Once she felt she had her power completely in control, since usually she didn't, then she fixed an image of Cedric in her mind, how he had died, and how much he could help, not to mention if he was able to stay through everything, then the joy of family and friends.**

**She thought of all the things that he had yet to learn, and the fact that other than his parents, he didn't have a family of his own. She thought about all she knew that he had done in his life, to help people, and how he cared for people.**

**Since this was also important, she thought about his build, and height, and weight, the color of his skin, and his hair.**

**Once she had everything she needed running through her mind, she kept it circling. **

**Whenever she was doing this, she didn't know anything about what was going on around her, so she didn't know if Dumbledore was back yet, or what time it was, or anything. All she knew was that it had been several hours since she had started. **

**She was just barely able to keep going once she got nearly done, but she knew she had to, otherwise it would not work, and all this work would go to waste, and she would be out for days for nothing.**

**Once she was finally done, she opened her eyes for a split second, and was immediately unconscious.**

**Since Dumbledore was still not back, then she lay there unconscious not knowing in her mind inside her sleep when she would wake up, or what was going to happen.**

**She had lain there for about an hour or two when Cedric woke up. Not knowing where he was, he got up, looked around, saw Hannah on the floor unconscious and remembered the visit he had received about this in the pensieve.**

**He walked over to her from where he was, and kneeled down to get a better look at her. She was plainly dressed, as if she were walking among the muggles. Her hair went down to the middle of her back, and it was a very light brown with streaks of gold. She was considerably pretty, not the best looking person, but she did look nice.**

**When he tried to wake her, though could not, he realized how tired she must be, and that she was not sleeping, but unconscious.**

**Hannah later learned that Dumbledore never came home during the night, but came back a few hours after she finished. When he walked in, he saw Hannah on the floor, unconscious, and Cedric sitting next to her, falling asleep, but having been watching her.**

**When Cedric realized that someone else was there, he looked up into the face of Dumbledore.**

"**Headmaster." Cedric said, doing his best to stand after sitting and getting stiff.**

"**It is alright Cedric. Sit, please." Dumbledore told him, taking a seat himself.**

"**Sir, if you don't mind my asking, why are you not at the school?" Cedric asked, looking down again at the face of Hannah.**

"**Because, everyone thinks that I am dead. The only people who don't think that anymore, are Hannah, the Weasley', Sirius Black, and yourself." Dumbledore said, noticing when he mentioned Sirius that Cedric looked up sharply with a question on his face. "Sirius is innocent. The man that he supposedly killed, Peter Pettigrew, is still alive, and Harry, Hermione, and Ron have seen him, not to mention Pro. Lupin, and Black himself. Oh, and you have also. In the graveyard." He explained calmly.**

**Cedric again looked down, trying to get used to the idea that he might meet Sirius Black, whom everyone thought was a mass murderer.**

"**Any more questions. Come now, I know you must have quite a few." Dumbledore said, smiling and trying to make him feel more comfortable.**

"**Who…who is this?" Cedric asked, mentioning Hannah.**

"**Her name is Hannah. This is her home, and she took me in from a cave to this. She also brought Sirius and yourself back to life. She has a very strange gift. She is also able to block the unforgivable curses, and is able to toy with Voldemort, unlike anyone else who is lucky if they get away alive." Dumbledore said, rising from his seat. "I suppose we ought to get her to her room."**

**He brought out his wand, and put her on another invisible stretcher, like he had done before, and took her to her room. Then he turned back to Cedric. "Come," he said, walking to an empty room, "This will be your room."**

"**Thank you." Cedric said, walking in and sitting on the bed.**

"**Don't thank me, thank Hannah, it's her house, and she's the one that brought you back. Though for right now, you will not be able to use much magic." Dumbledore said, turning around and walking into his room.**

**After Cedric had settled in, he went ahead and slept for a few hours, and then went to check and see where they were, and what the situation was with Hannah.**

**When he realized that they were close to Hogsmead, then he started wondering if it would be possible to go and see his parents, and maybe some friends as well.**

"**No my boy, you cannot." Dumbledore said when Cedric asked him. "It is to dangerous. Right now, we cannot let people know that we have a way to bring people back." **

**Cedric just said that he understood, and walked to his room. It was the third day, and Hannah had still not woken up. He was starting to wonder if she ever would, or if something had happened to her.**

**They went about life, and on the seventh day, when Cedric was walking past her room, he saw that Hannah was awake, and trying to get up.**

"**I really don't think that you should be doing that." Cedric said, walking over to the bed. "Everyone that I've talked to said that you have to stay in bed longer, since after Sirius you just got up when you woke. And you've also had quite a few visitors. Lets see here…Harry Potter…Hermione Granger…Ron Weasley…Sirius Black…Fred and George Weasley, saying that they were worried they would loose their best customer…Mr. and Mrs. Weasley…Ginny Weasley…basically all the Weasley'…and three people that I don't know who they were."**

"**I hope that I didn't worry anyone. I was already very tired, and then I attempted to do things that really should have waited." Hannah said, lying back against her pillows.**

**When he looked at her closer, he realized that she was even prettier than he first thought, especially when her hair was right around her, and messed up. He didn't know why, but he liked it when the hair was not combed.**

"**Not to much, just the fact that it's been seven days since anyone has actually talked to you, and you've been unconscious, and its like you were in a coma." Cedric replied, sitting down in the chair that was by the bed.**

"**I'm sorry, I know that Mrs. Weasley must have gone nuts when she learned that I had been out this long, and that, in her words, I was not being properly taken care of. You must understand that she does all she can to take care of people to the extent of her ability." Hannah said, smiling.**

**Cedric laughed. "That is true, she does like everything done her way, and the best that anyone could do."**

**After that there was an awkward silence for several minutes, in which they both studied each other. What Hannah found about Cedric was he was very good looking, seemed to be very nice, and seemed to enjoy life. Also he seemed to know his magic, because she saw him summon some food and water for her.**

**Cedric saw in Hannah that she had a very strange gift, among other things.**

**After another moment, Cedric spoke. "How…how are you able to-er…um…how do you-" Cedric tried to get enough courage, but failed in his asking his question.**

"**How am I able to bring people back? I don't know. I had wanted to ask Dumbledore, hoping that he would be able to help me, but then I learned that he was dead. When I tried to bring him back, I was unable to, so I knew that he wasn't dead, I just didn't know where he was, so I summoned the power that I was going to use to bring him back, and searched for him, when I found him, he didn't have an answer for me either." Hannah explained.**

"**It seems somewhat strange that Dumbledore would not have an answer to something. Though I guess it was the same way with Harry, in some things." Cedric replied, deep in thought.**

"**Many things must go unexplained. I don't know why, but until something is finished, it cannot be explained." Hannah said, repeating something she had learned in one of the schools she had gone to.**

**After she said this, Cedric turned to leave the room, seeing that she was starting to fall asleep again.**

"**Cedric, promise me something." Hannah said, remembering something that had to be done.**

"**Okay. I owe you my life, so I think I can do something for you." Cedric said, turning around again.**

"**I know you probably want to see them, but you must promise me that you won't see your parents, or don't let them know that you are alive. Very few people must know. But this would be best, since we don't know if you'll live through all of this, then if you do die, your parents won't loose you again, since I won't be able to bring you back again." Hannah said, leaning back, and starting to fall asleep in the middle of her sentence.**

**Cedric didn't want to, but he promised her anyway.**

"**Good. Thank you." Hannah replied, almost instantly falling asleep.**

**Cedric walked from the room, thinking about what she had said. After awhile, he was glad that he hadn't been able to find his parents, with the way that she put things.**

"**I guess I still have a lot to learn since I've come back. So much has changed." He said to himself, closing the door to his room behind him.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter And The Witch Of Seven Schools**

Chapter 5: Hogwarts 

**For several more days, Hannah was pushed back in bed when she would try to get out. They were always saying that she should stay in bed, that she should rest, that she was still to weak, that she shouldn't exert herself too much.**

**On the third day since she had woken up, she had had just about enough.**

**That night she decided that she was going to go for a short walk. When Cedric walked in, she gave him a very annoyed look, and just started letting him have her rage.**

"**Don't you dare try to put me back in bed. I've had enough of this, I'm doing fine, I can go for a short walk at least. If all I do is lay around, then I will soon be completely immobile. Besides, after I brought Sirius back, I only stayed in bed for a day, this is my tenth day to stay in bed, and I've had it. I will not be staying in bed any longer, and neither you nor Dumbledore can make me. I doubt that even Mrs. Weasley could make me at this point." Hannah said, pulling on her boots.**

"**I was wondering how long it would take you for this. I would've been up and about yesterday most likely. You've got a lot of restraint." Cedric said, grabbing her cloak from the closet. "Mind if I join you?"**

"**I suppose not." Hannah said, puzzling over the change they had.**

"**I know, but Dumbledore didn't know that I was 'making' you stay in bed, he figured that you were staying in of your own account. So he talked to me. He was worried at how long you were staying in bed too." Cedric explained, walking across the hall and grabbing his own cloak from the back of the door.**

**Since other than his cloak he had been ready to leave, he went and told Dumbledore that they would be going out for a little while for a walk and fresh air, and Dumbledore made sure that he could contact them if he needed to.**

"**I'm ready." Hannah said, looking over to him and seeing that he was too. "Lets go."**

"**Alright." **

**They walked through Hogsmead, and on towards Hogwarts. Here they stopped at gates for a couple of moments.**

"**I wonder if anyone remembers me. I know that many of the people never talked to me, because I was the girl that was in and out in a couple of months, and never tried anything but studying, and was the girl that seemed to be everywhere at once. I had about six classes all at once, so everyone that would talk, would find that I had somehow been in all of them, or so it seemed." Hannah said, getting a far-away look in her eyes.**

"**I'm sure someone remembers you still. I sure there were many guys there who wanted to talk to you, but never got the guts together for it. Even if you were only there for a short time, you still learned a lot more than they learned in all their years there." Cedric said, walking up to her from behind.**

"**I have to speak to Professor McGonagall. We must go to the Shrieking Shack. Come." Hannah said, suddenly jumping out of her reverie and abruptly turning. **

"**But what about nobody finding out that I'm back?" Cedric asked, thinking at this point she would ask him to go back to the cottage.**

"**She already knows about me." Hannah said, stopping and suddenly turning towards him. "Ever since I found out about my being a witch, my life has been a lot of lies, and so I've told her that I couldn't bring Dumbledore back, so don't mention him, unless you're asking where he is. Probably not even that. There are sometimes people that I am unable to bring back, and she also knows this, so it didn't come as a surprise when I said I couldn't."**

**He nodded quickly, right after which she turned back around and started walking briskly.**

**He did his best to keep up with her, but she had gotten used to having to go fast when she was still recovering from something, so it was normal for her to go quickly.**

**When they had nearly gotten to the Shrieking Shack, Hannah sent ahead a letter that could only be read by McGonagall herself, and that would disappear instantly after she finished it.**

**They got to the Shrieking Shack, and Cedric stopped.**

"**If you have to talk to McGonagall, why are were here? Is she meeting us here?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.**

"**Its a lot easier than trying to get to the basement of the Zonkers." Hannah said, turning slightly and smiling.**

"**What does Zonkers have to do with this?" Cedric asked getting more confused with ever reply.**

"**Because we can't exactly go in by the front entrance. Not with you back anyway. And people know me from the funeral, so I don't really want to show up to soon. Besides, you have to learn all these secrets, you might have to use them soon for Dumbledore or myself." Hannah explained, walking to the secret passage.**

**When they had gone for some time in the passage, Cedric started thinking. '_Where does this lead? How does she know about it? I wonder if she seeing anyone. No, that's not important. I would still like to know though.'_**

"**You have to be quiet now. We're here." Hannah said, tapping her wand on the Whomping Willow and saying the magic word.**

"**Pull up the hood on your cloak, and keep looking down, don't let anyone know who you are until we get to McGonagalls office, and only then let her know if there is no one else there." Hannah said as the Whomping Willow stopped moving.**

**They walked as silently as they could down the corridors, passing more ghosts than people. **

"**Good evening Sir Nicholas. Is McGonagall in her office?" Hannah said, masking her voice well as she could, stopping only momentarily.**

"**With the problems of the last year, I'll have to know who you are before I reply." Nick said, going down to see who it was.**

"**Always the cautious one, aren't you head boy. Also always concerned about the headless thing that you want to join. I still don't see why you want to join. Doesn't seem very nice if you ask me." Hannah said, talking normally again. She pulled down her hood.**

"**Well, Hannah, I didn't. Haven't seen you for some time now. Where have you been? Yes, McGonagall is in her office. Stop by the kitchen later before you leave, Dobby has been asking about where 'Miss. Hannah' had gone. I think he likes you nearly as much as Potter. It was nice talking to you, but I must go, meeting for the ghosts." Nick said, starting to leave.**

"**Thank you. I will see you some other time." Hannah said, turning and walking the rest of the way to McGonagalls office.**

"**So you see, someone did remember you here. Two people so far, in fact." Cedric said, catching up to her and smirking at her.**

"**I tormented Sir Nick, and I helped Dobby in the kitchen every day. And I would even stay up late sometimes when I needed to talk to someone, so I would always talk to him." Hannah said, pulling up the hood on her cloak again.**

**When they got to the gargoyle staircase, Hannah turned and did her deafening spell, so he would not know the password, as he did not need to know it at this point.**

"**Hey! What happened?" Cedric asked, starting to yell.**

**Right after she said the password, she took the spell off. **

"**You really need to be quiet. I did that for a purpose, and that purpose was not so you could start screaming and let everyone know you were here. Right now you can't know the password." Hannah said, getting on the staircase with Cedric right behind her.**

**Hannah made sure that both of their hoods were up, so that you couldn't tell who either of them were when they reached the top.**

**After her inspection, Hannah just opened the door and walked in, since the business that she had to discuss was important, and she had sent a note ahead.**

**When they walked inside, Cedric stopped short. Sitting at McGonagalls desk were his parents. After a minute, Hannah caught his attention, and he again tried to make sure they couldn't tell who he was.**

"**I'm sorry." Hannah said, looking towards Mr. and Mrs. Diggory. Looking towards McGonagall she said, "You got my message?"**

**McGonagall nodded.**

"**Good. I can see you are busy. We will wait there." Hannah said, turning and pulling Cedric since he was still looking at his parents, and because of it they were starting to suspect something.**

**Once they were out, Hannah walked to the third floor corridor, and into the room that Harry had told her about. It was where they first saw Fluffy. This was prearranged when Hannah had to leave the room because of someone already there.**

"**I'm sorry Cedric. I know that must have been hard for you. I know it would be for me." Hannah said, getting softer all the while.**

"**What…happened to your family? Why don't you ever see them, or talk to them?" Cedric asked, finally getting courage enough to ask.**

"**When they found out about me, they threw me out, saying I was no longer a part of the family. Then I decided that I would go to as many schools as I could, so my main way of paying for school was working there, that's why I was always in the kitchen, or helping Dobby. It was part of my job. Dumbledore was always very kind to me, and would only make me work as much as he thought I could handle, what with all the classes I was taking. There were many times I would work the whole night, because Dumbledore didn't think that I needed to, so I would go some time without working for my pay, and so I would do as much as I could, and there were times I would do this and not get any sleep for days, although since I had the time-turner, then it was really weeks." Hannah said, turning from him and looking out the window.**

"**It must have been really hard for you, to do that. I remember seeing you every once in a while, in the halls, and you would look so tired, but I just thought that since you hadn't been here very long, you weren't adjusting well, or you were having trouble with the work. I guess the times that I saw you like that was during those times. If I would've known, I would have helped you." Cedric said, walking over to her.**

"**No, even the teachers had trouble helping me, and during that time, I felt like I could do anything, so I didn't ever except help from anyone. That's one of the reasons that I would stay up. Back with my family, I wouldn't have thought twice about it, but since I had been thrown out, I had decided that I didn't need help from anyone." Hannah said, then she lowered her voice. "I had even decided that I didn't need any friends, or to get close to anyone. I had convinced myself that they would do the same thing my family had done, sooner or later."**

**They were quiet for a minute, then Cedric started walking over to her, but McGonagall walked in then.**

**Hannah turned from the window. "Headmistress."**

"**Hannah, what is it that you need? You said it was urgent. I got out of the meeting with the Diggorys as soon as I could." McGonagall said, walking over to her.**

"**We decided that before we got a new recruit, that we would both agree, since it was of such importance, and like everyone else, it must not be know that he is alive, or helping us." Hannah said, putting down her hood and motioning for Cedric to do the same.**

**McGonagall took her first notion of him, and after he had pulled it down, gasped.**

"**But…his parents at least must know. It would be cruel otherwise." McGonagall said.**

"**No, if he dies while fighting, then it would be harder for his parents, but we could still tell them that he helped in the defeat of Voldemort. But if he does die, it would be easier for them if they didn't have to loose him a second time." Hannah said, walking over to Cedric and facing McGonagall. "But I think…with it being as important as it is…and him knowing them best…Cedric should have the final say." Hannah said, looking down, this being hard against her judgment.**

**Both McGonagall and Hannah looked at Cedric, and everything was silent for several moments, then he talked.**

"**I think, that for right now at least, it would be best if they didn't know. I want to see them badly, and to talk to them, but seeing them in your office was enough, and I don't want to hurt them again." Cedric said, slowly, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.**

"**Yes, I suppose you are right. He will do well. I just wish that Dumbledore were here, he would know so much more than me. I found some of his records, saying that he was starting to get some real clues about how to once and for all, defeat Voldemort." McGonagall said, turning to leave the room.**

"**Yes. I'm sure that everyone will miss him, and he will always be with us, to help us." Hannah said, going along with the story that he was dead.**

**McGonagall went back to her office, and Hannah and Cedric put their hoods up and went to the kitchens.**

**After they had tickled the pear, and the door swung open, Hannah walked inside, and nearly got tackled.**

"**It is so good to see you miss. Yes is it. It has been such a long time. You never write like you promised, no you don't." Dobby said, hugging her legs.**

"**I know Dobby. Life has gotten very busy. I can't stay long, but I knew that I needed to come see you before I left." Hannah said, looking down at him.**

"**No, you cannot leave just yet, you must eat, yes you must." Dobby said, pulling her into the kitchen and getting some food and drink for her.**

"**Only some pumpkin juice Dobby, I really must be leaving." Hannah said, sitting down and putting her head in her arms.**

**Cedric walked up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You need to eat, you're still trying to recover." **

"**Is Miss Hannah tired? She must rest, and eat, and have some pumpkin juice, and tell Dobby all about it." Dobby said, getting everything he thought would be needed, and coming over to sit by her.**

"**No Dobby, I'm just trying to do to much at one time. And I'm sorry, but I fear I cannot tell you anything more than that. Oh boy, now I'm starting to pick up talking like McGonagall. I miss America." Hannah said, eating some cake and have a little bit of pumpkin juice. After she had finished, she lay down for half a minute and then sat up abruptly. "We must go. I've taken to long." Hannah said, standing up and heading for the door. "I'm sorry Dobby, I'll come back to visit when I have more time."**

"**Don't take to long, I'll be waiting." Dobby said, jumping up on the table and getting an annoyed look from some other house elves.**

"**Hannah. Where are we going? And what is the matter?" Cedric asked, running after her.**

"**Harry is in trouble." Hannah said, quickening her pace.**

"**What kind of trouble?" Cedric asked, starting to get worried.**

"**He left the burrow, and Voldemort is on his trail." Hannah replied, turning out the double doors.**

**After they had gotten past the boundaries of not being able to Apparate, Hannah grabbed Cedric's cloak, and immediately went to where Harry was.**

**When they got there, Cedric shivered, since it was the same kind of place as the one that he had died in. A Graveyard.**

**Hannah continued walking, and soon came to where Harry was just moments ago, his parents graves. He was gone. No matter where she looked, she couldn't find him. But she had to, otherwise, everything would be ruined.**

"**Cedric, I need to borrow some energy, and I need you to be quiet." Hannah said, turning to him and taking his hand. She closed her eyes, and focused on her energy, and her magic, and while she was taking some of his energy, she was putting a barrier around Cedric, so that he would not die just yet.**

**After she had taken a sufficient amount, she let go of his hand, and started searching with her mind. Even though she was focused on finding Harry, her hand still felt empty. And she didn't want to get to close to Cedric, even though she really cared for him, because what if he didn't feel the same way, or what if it was a replay of what happened with her family.**

**Once she found Harry, in the same place that Voldemort had been brought back in, she opened her eyes.**

"**I don't ask you to go with me. You probably won't want to. Voldemort will be there, and it's the same graveyard." Hannah said, putting a rock in front of her. "I'll make up a portkey, to take you back to the cottage."**

**Cedric took hold of her arm. "I'm going with you. You're still not very strong, and I may not be able to help all that much, but I'll do what I can."**

**Hannah nodded, and smiled. "Thank you." She said, then took hold of his hand again, and left to find Harry in the right place.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter And The Witch Of Seven Schools**

**Chapter 6: Fight at the Burrow**

**When they arrived at the graveyard, Hannah instantly looked towards the exact place where Voldemort had been brought back, and where he had nearly killed Harry Potter for good. She saw them.**

**In the distance she heard Voldemort talking.**

"**I will finish you off once and for all. There is no way that you could ever beat me, you have already showed it from always running from our fights." Voldemort said, raising his wand.**

**Hannah started running and preparing herself to block the attack, when she realized that it was a very minor attack, and even a second year could block it. Which Harry did. Hannah figured though since she was already running, that she would continue until she got to where they were, to make sure that she could help, if she needed. This is what he needs, only a boggart to do this, instead of the real thing.**

**Voldemort had his back to her, so he didn't see her, but Harry was facing her and did. Since he was looking at her, he just barely blocked the attack from Voldemort with his next. It seemed he thought that he would have as much time as he wanted, since he was just toying with him.**

'**_I wonder what he would do if Harry just disappeared.'_ Hannah thought, laughing silently. She raised her wand to make her own creation step into the fun.**

**Since you couldn't see it, and it made things invisible, Hannah motioned for Harry to act like he was doing a spell and right in the middle of he disappeared.**

"**No! There is no possible way that he could do that, unless he had his fathers cloak, but I saw, he didn't." Voldemort said, using the best of his spells to find him. None of them worked, but when he turned and saw Hannah, he forgot about Harry, and instantly focused on her.**

"**You! This is all your doing." Voldemort spat at her, instantly raising his wand for an attack.**

"**You know you won't get anywhere from that, but I'm glad to get credit for it. At least you don't acknowledge that Harry is smarter than you, and knows more spells than you, since you just use the ones from school." Hannah said, blocking his attack. He wasn't playing anymore.**

"**How do you do all this? You could be very useful in my side of the fight." Voldemort said, trying to trick her into relenting.**

"**Yeah, then I'll kill all my friends at your command, and destroy everything I've worked for. It's not going to happen." Hannah said, blocking his attack, and this time, making Cedric, Harry and she really leave.**

**When they reappeared, there were back at the burrow.**

"**Harry, what happened, how did he get you, or should I say, why did you leave by yourself, you know that it's too dangerous for you, even if you have been learning all this new stuff." Hannah said, turning on him and starting to yell.**

**Since she was getting quite loud by now, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came out of the burrow, followed by some of the children.**

"**Goodness Harry, where did you go? I thought you were up in the attic." Mr. Weasley said, walking over to him.**

"**He went to his parents graveyard." Hannah said, wondering if they would care about it.**

"**Oh, well that's not to bad, now is it? That can't be all that very dangerous." Mrs. Weasley said, walking over and putting her arm around Harry.**

"**Oh no. Not dangerous at all. He just nearly died. He was perfectly safe. Except for the fact that Voldemort is out to get him, and just about had him for good, because he went out by himself, and didn't tell anybody, at least, not anybody that would stop him, and almost didn't get away from him with his life." Hannah said, sarcastic at first.**

"**Harry!" Hermione said, surprised that he would do something so ruthless, even after all their school adventures.**

"**But he's okay now mum." Ron said, trying to get them three back up to the attic.**

"**But what if he wasn't?" Mrs. Weasley said, hugging Harry as tight as she could, making it seem like she would never let go. "Now Harry dear, you must promise never to do that again. I would hate to confine you to the attic, but Hannah is right, we must be very careful now." Turning to Hannah, she said, "What are we going to do? I'm sure he already knows where we live, and where Harry is."**

"**I'll put protectors on the house, and if it gets even more dangerous, we'll have to move everyone. After I put everything on, I'll go and start looking and get a place ready, since we will probably need one soon." Hannah said, rubbing her hand over her eyes and sitting down to start her work.**

"**I'm sorry Hannah. This has just made more trouble for you, hasn't it?" Harry said, walking over to her, and kneeling down, looking down.**

"**You just wanted to see your parents, which is understandable. Please just don't do it again." Hannah said, starting.**

**Harry nodded and walked inside the house with Hermione and Ron.**

**Cedric wasn't about to leave her with how tired she was, and with the way Voldemort was looking for her, so he sat down beside her, ready for a long wait.**

**They were there for several hours, after which, Hannah was having trouble moving again. Once she was finally finished, Cedric picked her up, and took her inside the house.**

"**Oh my goodness, here she is nearly gone from us again. That's twice in two weeks. Bring her over here, we'll let her sleep for awhile, and get her some food, and then when she is comfortable with it, you can go back home, or you can stay the night here." Mrs. Weasley said, motioning to a spare bedroom.**

"**Thank you." Cedric said, taking her in to lie on the bed. Mrs. Weasley went in to get her some food and something to drink.**

**Before it was even brought in, she was already asleep. All she knew was she was asleep for some hours when she heard people yelling.**

"**No! Do not open that door!" Sirius yelled at Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.**

"**But we have to keep him from coming inside the house." Molly said, checking herself to make sure she had everything she needed, and made sure that the children were okay.**

"**If you don't open the door, then he cannot come in, but you open the door and its like you would be inviting him in!" Sirius said, going over and blocking the door. "Hannah put protections on the burrow, so we'll all be fine, he won't get in unless we let him by opening the door!"**

**Hannah had heard enough. She got out of the bed and grabbed her cloak and her wand. She was moving much slower than usual and she was a bit groggy, but she had to go out there.**

"**Mrs. Weasley, I think we should just leave the door closed and stop shouting before we wake her up. She was tired enough and she hasn't had much rest." Cedric cut in, coming downstairs.**

"**I think you should all shut up and go back to what you were doing." Hannah said, coming into the front room.**

**Everyone turned to look at her and when Cedric saw that she had her wand out, he started shaking his head.**

"**No. You can't. You may know a lot, but just a few hours ago you couldn't even stand on your own. You're not going out there." Cedric said, walking over and trying to take her wand and cloak from her.**

"**Don't make me do this." Hannah said, pointing her wand towards him, ready to use it if she had to. She had to go outside, and she only knew one way to do it without opening the door and she wasn't going to be stopped just because of her condition a few hours before.**

"**I won't let you. You still have to rest. It's not like he can get in here anyway." Cedric protested, holding out his hands.**

"**No, he can't. But that doesn't mean that I'm not going to take the opportunity to weaken him a bit more. And besides, when I get too tired, I can just come back inside, and everything will be fine again." Hannah said, getting ready to leave herself. "No one can follow me, and don't make me put up a block so you can't, and no Harry, you cannot go with me."**

"**I don't see why not! I can hold my own against him, and I'm able to protect myself and you're weak enough as it is, you could use some help." Harry complained, walking over towards the door.**

"**It's not a matter of you being able to hold against him, but it is a matter of, if he is stronger than last time you could very well be joining you're parents, and from your adventure to the graveyard earlier, I don't think you should be allowed to because you have to learn discipline. I know, I sound like one of your teachers at school, but that's the point of it." Hannah said, putting an extra spell on so only she could go. She turned, walked toward the door, so she would have less spell to go through, and apparated outside.**

"**Ah, so it is the witch that comes to greet me. What's that? You surrender? Well, glad to know you've come to your senses." Voldemort said, gloating since he could see that she was tired.**

"**Never." Barely audible, Hannah whispered. "You know that I would never do anything that would make you happy." **

"**Well, too bad. You would have gone far on my side." Voldemort said, quickly casting Avada Kedavra.**

**Hannah just barely blocked before it hit. She didn't see it coming at first, and it seemed like every time she got tired, her eyesight almost completely left her.**

**Right after he cast it the first time, Voldemort cast Avada Kedavra a second time, trying to catch her off guard. Since the battle had actually begun, she was now ready for it.**

**They started circling. Since she was now facing the house Hannah saw people in the window, watching, and she saw Cedric trying to tell her something.**

'**_He can tell me later. I have to pay attention.'_ She thought, turning back towards Voldemort. He was doing something that was very rare, he was attacking her with a spell that she didn't know, and so she didn't know how to block it.**

'_**Maybe if I apparate, I can block it that way, by getting out of its way.'**_

**She apparated, but it seemed that the spell followed her, so she had to take a guess and she blocked with her own invention. The same spell that blocked against the unforgivable curses. When it worked, she was glad, but it had just barely held up.**

**She kept thinking when she was going to die, about everyone in the house, what would happen to them? _'I have to hold up, at least for them if not for myself.'_**

**Voldemort, thinking that he would finally be able to get her out of his way, threw another Avada Kedavra spell, which she blocked, when she threw one of her own spells back at him. Since he had been trying such strong spells for the last half hour, he was getting tired, so when she cast one of her spells, he wasn't expecting it and was caught off guard. Her spell took him-bound-back to his home. Not one of his people would be able to get him out either. After that she remembered thinking, _'I have to take the barrier down so they can come outside.'_ But she never got that far.**

**When she woke up, it was dark, and she could feel the grass beneath her. _'I'm still outside.'_ She thought she had taken the barrier down, or maybe she just tried and wasn't able to. _'I don't remember.'_**

**All of a sudden she remembered why she had come outside in the first place. _'Voldemort!'_ She looked around her, but then she remembered that she had sent him back to where he had been. The next place she looked was at the Burrow.**

**Cedric was sitting there asleep. _'It looks like he's been watching me the whole time.'_**

**Once Hannah got up, she made sure that she wasn't going to black out, then she apparated back inside.**

"**Hannah!" Harry said, jumping up from the couch and running over to her.**

**This just startled Cedric, so he still wasn't awake.**

"**How long have I been out there?" Hannah asked, hanging up her cloak and sitting down in an overstuffed chair.**

"**About three days. And we couldn't get you, or even contact someone to come and take you somewhere instead of just lying there waiting for Voldemort to come back." Hermione said, walking over and holding a book.**

"**I'm sorry about that. I just had to make sure that no one went out there while he was still here. I didn't want anyone getting hurt." Hannah said, looking down, and saying as an afterthought. "And anyway, I can be replaced. All of you cannot. Besides, I don't have any family waiting for me. So Harry, I plan on bringing your parents back soon if they will come."**

"**You're wrong. You can't be replaced." Cedric said, surprising all of them. They had all thought he was still asleep.**

"**Thank you." Harry said quietly.**

"**If you don't mind Mrs. Weasley, I'm going to rest for a little longer, and then Cedric and I will have to go back, before Dumbledore gets too worried." Hannah said, getting up and starting for the room she had previously occupied.**

"**Sleep as long as you like dear. You really shouldn't push yourself so hard. You'll be all worn out by the time you're twenty." Mrs. Weasley said, shoving her towards the door. "I'll get you some food."**

"**Thank you." Hannah said, starting up the stairs.**

"**Do you want to take a bath?" Mrs. Weasley asked.**

"**It does sound quite nice, thank you." Hannah replied, remembering how long it had been since her last bath.**

"**Ginny, run upstairs and start a hot bath for her." Mrs. Weasley said, then after Ginny started up the stairs she yelled after her, "And don't forget a towel and a new change of clothes and robes."**

**After her bath, she ate a little bit of soup, and immediately went to sleep.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter and the Witch of Seven Schools**

**Chapter 7: Games**

**Once Hannah woke up, she looked around, and it was very bright in the room.**

**She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen, looking for somebody everywhere she went.**

**She had searched nearly the whole house and so far had not found anybody. She looked in the attic as well but there was nobody there either. She went back down to the kitchen and decided to get something to eat. She opened the fridge and saw a note on a bowl. _"Hannah, _it said, _sorry but I had to go shopping, and Mr. Weasley is at work, Cedric was called by Dumbledore for some help, and Sirius is out trying to find somewhere he can live. I didn't feel safe leaving the children home so I took them shopping with me. I hope that's okay. I left some food for you, incase you got hungry. Oh, and dear, try to be careful and don't exert yourself to much."_ It was signed Mrs. Weasley.**

**Hannah started to laugh, though it started out as more of a chuckle, and just kept reading the note. "Don't exert myself?" She said to herself. "Kind of late for that."**

**She got the food out of the fridge and sat down at the table.**

**After she finished, she cleaned her dishes and put them away, and then she got a big jug of water and went into the front room.**

**She popped in one of the movies that she had brought with her and decided to watch that until they got home. She was glad that she had given them her old TV so she had something other than sleep to do.**

**As always she had her wand with her so when she got up to use the restroom and heard something outside, where nothing or no one should be, she got out her wand and got prepared for whatever was out there…except for what actually was out there.**

"**Hello Hannah." Fred said, walking through the door.**

"**What are you doing here?" Hannah asked, putting her wand away.**

"**Mum asked us to check up on you, make sure you were okay. Apparently she will be a bit longer at getting back than she thought." George said, hanging up his outer cloak.**

"**She worries too much. I'm fine, I was just a bit tired, and hadn't been sleeping very well, but I really wish that she hadn't gone anywhere." Hannah replied, getting her traveling cloak.**

"**Mum also made us promise that we would keep you here, to whatever extent that we could. We knew we couldn't hold you very long, and told her that, but she said we could come up with something." Fred said, trying to postpone her leaving.**

"**Very good of you. I need to find them, it was very bad for her to leave the house in the state that things are in for all of you." Hannah said, making sure that she had everything she needed.**

"**Hannah. Mum should be back soon, and she really wants you to stay here. It's suppose to stay a surprise, but she somehow found out that your birthday is soon, and wanted to do something for you." George said, taking her arm and leading her to the couch, taking her over-cloak from her, along with her wand.**

"**But I don't need anything. I'm fine. I just want everyone to be safe." Hannah said, trying to get up and make sure that Mrs. Weasley didn't spend any money on her, since they didn't really have any to spend. They had more these days, but not by much.**

"**Don't spoil her fun. And besides, like she would let your birthday pass without something. She's also been working on a sweater for you like mad." Fred put in, smiling hugely.**

"**The sweater, I will of course except, but I can't allow her to spend any money on me." Hannah said, to weak to continue for long but still protesting.**

"**Well, I don't think you have a choice mate. She's already decided on it." Fred said, sitting down on one of the lazy boy chairs.**

"**I really must protest, you do not have the money, and I cannot allow it. It simply can't be done!" Hannah said, remembering again what she was going to do.**

"**Hannah! Are you awake?" Mrs. Weasley said, coming in through the kitchen door.**

"**Yes." Hannah replied, looking back at Fred and George. "Though sometimes I wish I weren't." She said in almost a whisper to them.**

**They snickered and went up to their room.**

"**How are you feeling, are you alright?" Cedric asked, coming in to sit next to her, having met Mrs. Weasley on his way back to the house.**

"**I'm fine. You don't need to worry, I've been through much more." Hannah said, getting annoyed at everyone being so protective. "I wish people just wouldn't worry about me. I've been taking care of myself for so long that I've learned to do without help from anyone. Even from my school masters, when they knew I had so much work, they said they could lessen the load, or postpone the time that I had to turn it in by, but I told them I just wanted to be treated like any other student, and I wish people wouldn't act like I was a little child around them."**

"**I'm sorry, I just don't remember much but I still worry naturally." Cedric said, trying to make amends.**

"**I know that I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, but I just really dislike it when people do that." Hannah said, turning towards him with chagrin on her face.**

"**I'm sorry. I was just worried." Cedric almost whispered, looking down at his hands in his lap.**

"**Well, let me teach you something now. I don't like to be worried over, and with Mrs. Weasley always worrying when I'm here, then that's enough for me." Hannah said, trying to make up to him for her snappy mood.**

"**It's alright. I understand." Cedric said, smiling and looking like he was remembering something from a past life. "I used to get really mad when people would worry about me, even though it really was nothing. I guess I've been doing that to you, even though you hate that kind of thing."**

"**I'll get over it." Hannah said smiling back at him.**

"**Ah, there you are. I see that you're up. How are you feeling?" Mrs. Weasley asked, walking into the room and over to the couch where she was sitting.**

"**Yes Ma'am. Are you needing something?" Hannah asked, looking up at her, but not getting up from her seat.**

"**No, just wanting to make sure that you're okay." When Hannah nodded, she continued. "Did you get something to eat? Something to drink? Get enough rest?" When Hannah nodded at all of the questions, Mrs. Weasley seemed pleased. "Alright then, are you still hungry for dinner?"**

"**Yes. It's been some hours since I've had anything to eat." Hannah replied, remembering that she got up at about one-o-clock that afternoon, and it was now nearing six.**

"**I'll go and start making dinner then. I hope you aren't hoping to go home yet, we have some muggle things planned for tonight, and we were hoping that you and Harry would be able to help us understand them." Mrs. Weasley said, looking like it was Mr. Weasley that wanted to play games.**

"**I'll stay as long as I can, but that isn't very long." Hannah said, getting up to clean up a bit.**

**She went on with things, but after she finished everything that she needed to do and dinner still wasn't ready, she decided to go for a walk and try to figure out ways to keep them safe while she wasn't there.**

**That night after dinner, Mr. Weasley told them the game best he knew how, and had everyone sit in a circle with him on the outside.**

"**Mr. Weasley, this is called 'duck duck goose'. Are you sure this is what you want to play?" Hannah asked, an incredulous look on her face.**

"**Is there something wrong with this game, or the way I'm playing it?" Mr. Weasley asked, not understanding her question.**

"**No. This is usually just a kids game, you know, kids about three and four years old." Hannah explained, remembering he had grown up a wizard.**

"**Oh well, not to worry. We don't mind. We have to start somewhere anyway." Mr. Weasley said, starting around the circle, just patting heads.**

**Hannah sighed and stood up.**

"**Let me show you how. You're doing good, but there's a few small things you're missing." Hannah added, noticing the fallen look on his face.**

"**Oh, alright then." Mr. Weasley said, perking up a bit.**

**Hannah went around till she got to Harry, saying duck, since he would understand what to do with goose.**

"**Goose!" Hannah yelled, starting to run.**

**Harry got up right after she tagged him, since he had known she would choose him for her example. He had nearly caught her, but she slid into her spot like they were playing baseball instead of 'duck duck goose'.**

**Next Harry went, choosing Mr. Weasley, so he could have his turn again.**

**They played for some time, when Hannah announced that she really had to be leaving.**

"**Oh, stay for just a couple more rounds, that won't do any harm will it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, realizing that she was enjoying herself.**

**When Hannah looked around the circle, she saw Mr. Weasley looking at her, along with nearly everyone else, asking with their eyes for her to stay a little longer. When she got to Cedric, she realized she had tagged everyone but him.**

"**Alright, but I want to be chosen once more before I leave." Hannah said, smiling though looking at someone else for it, so she could disguise it a little bit.**

**After about a ten more minutes, Hannah got chosen again, and she made sure that she didn't tag the tagger. When everyone was seated again, she went around the circle several times, always pausing on someone different but never yelling goose, then about the fourth time around, she got to Cedric, screamed goose, and ran her fastest.**

**He had nearly tagged her, when she stopped dead and fell.**

"**Hannah!" Cedric yelled, thinking something had happened to her again.**

**With his worried look, she couldn't help but start rolling over laughing.**

"**Bloody heck girl! You scared me." Cedric said, sitting down after he saw his face in the way everyone else was laughing, and started laughing himself.**

"**I'm sorry, it's just so fun this time. I've never had this much fun with any games." Hannah said, doing her best to stop laughing since she had really scared him.**

"**You have to admit mate, that was pretty funny, both her falling, and your face." Ron said, still laughing and hardly able to say anything.**

**They all lay there laughing for a long time, when Hannah stopped and looked at the clock.**

"**Oh my gosh! Bloody heck, is that the time?" Hannah nearly yelled out, standing up and getting all her things together. "I sent an owl to tell Dumbledore that I would be leaving for there tonight, and I don't want him to worry."**

"**Calm down, he'll know that you're alright." Cedric said, standing up and grabbing his cloak and wand.**

**As Hannah raced outside with Cedric following, she realized that she had turned soft, and she had started to think of Dumbledore more as a father, than her real father had been. She supposed that was why she didn't want to worry him.**

"**Come on Cedric. Take my hand." Hannah said, holding her hand out, ready to apparate.**

**When she apparated, she hated it-the feeling of going through a thin tube-but then she saw the outskirts of Hogsmead, and started running again, towards where the house was.**

"**Hannah! Slow down, you still need to get over the last few days!" Cedric said, trying to catch up to her and grab her arm.**

"**I need to get back. I've probably already worried him enough." Hannah said over her shoulder.**

**When she got to the house, she noticed that all the lights were out, so she tried to calm down and catch her breath before she went inside, so she didn't wake Dumbledore.**

**She walked in, and felt that something was wrong.**

"**Lumos." Hannah said, making sure that it was bright enough that it wouldn't go down the hall too far but she could see everything.**

**And sitting there at the kitchen table…**

"**Voldemort!" Hannah exclaimed, lighting the main lights.**

**A/N Sorry this chapter is so short and it's taken so long to put up, but I've been gone this whole month just about. So far I've been home probably a week. Please review and let me know what you think, with this story, and my others. Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter And The Witch Of The Seven Schools**

**Chapter 8: Lord Voldemort**

"**I've been expecting you, though I must admit, I didn't think that you would keep Dumbledore waiting this long. I must admit that I'm surprised it took you this long to heal from that little battle of ours. I've been fine for some days now." Voldemort said, seeming to gloat, thinking that this meant it would be easy to finish her off.**

"**Why are you here?" Hannah asked, then remembering something, cast a spell to protect Cedric, and started her searching spell for Dumbledore.**

"**I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Voldemort sneered, then got a bit more serious. "To be truthful though, I wanted to finish a part of the war that I most hate, right after Harry Potter. Our battle."**

"**To bad things won't be as good as you thought. Since I'm still not fully healed, it just shows that you're scared to fight me when I'm perfectly okay. It shows how much of a _wimp_ you are." Hannah retorted back to him, putting as much emphasis on wimp as she dared. She saw the result that she had hoped for. **

**Red-hot anger. **

**He wasn't holding back anymore, which would make it more interesting.**

"**You should watch yourself little girl. You'll get yourself hurt. You really shouldn't play with the big boys, or in your case, it may have been, big girls." Voldemort said, pulling out his wand.**

**Hannah didn't even bother to reach for hers, as it was already in her hand, and she didn't need it for the spells she saw coming, as a taunting work of his. "Big boys are boring. The boys these days know more, so it's more of a challenge for me to fight them than to defeat you. The only reason I haven't beaten you already, is I made a promise, which is much stronger than you could even imagine."**

"**You shouldn't keep promises, though I know that you tell the truth of this one being easy to keep, considering that you'll be dead, and won't have been able to defeat me. You never will be able to." Voldemort said, and then raised his wand, as to cast a spell, and a horrible look covered his face, and it grew to a black shade.**

"**To bad you won't be around long enough to see me die." Hannah said, blocking his spell, and throwing one at him. Right after she cast one, she cast another one, only this one was harder to see.**

**Voldemort blocked the first spell, saw the second and was in the process of blocking it, when he saw Cedric.**

"**No!" Voldemort screamed, turning his wand towards Cedric, and being hit by the spell. "I killed you before. When I was brought back! How did you come back? You're not a dark lord!"**

"**You think that's what it takes to bring someone back? It can't be that only the bad guys come back. Otherwise, the world would already be overridden by people like you, and you wouldn't have any chance of ever coming back." Hannah said, casting another spell, and running over to stand in front of Cedric.**

"**You will die for this!" Voldemort said, realizing that if she could bring back Cedric, she could bring back Harry Potter.**

"**Not if you die first!" Hannah said, casting a spell, sending him back to his home.**

"**No!" Was the last word she heard from Voldemort.**

"**Cedric, we have to find Dumbledore!" Hannah said, running towards the back rooms.**

**She was already searching with her mind, but she still couldn't find him. She knew that Voldemort would not have killed him, simply because there was no one to watch, and he didn't want to go through all of that, without anyone to gloat to.**

**She finally found him, tied up unconscious in the closet in his room.**

"**Dumbledore!" She yelled, trying to wake him up, pulling him out of the closet and setting him on his bed, untying him.**

**Dumbledore just mumbled, and it looked like he slipped deeper into his dreams.**

"**Cedric!" Hannah yelled, turning towards the door. "Get me Dumbledore's potion! On the cupboard!"**

**After a minute Cedric came in carrying the bottle, saying it was the backup bottle.**

"**I'll have to get to making some more then." Hannah said, unscrewing the top of the bottle, and turning back towards Cedric. "Help me with him."**

**It took several minutes, but they got a sufficient amount into him, after which Cedric said he would stay with Dumbledore while Hannah went and made some more potion, since they would be needing it soon.**

**Hannah went to get her cauldron, and found a piece of paper on her bed. She went over to it, trying to figure out if this would be a trap. She finally picked up the piece and unfolded it. The only thing on it was the Dark Mark, with wording under it. _'You're next!'_ Hannah looked at it for a moment, and then started at Cedrics voice.**

"**He wants you." Cedric looked a little closer at Hannah, and worry creased his face. "Are you alright?"**

"**Fine." Hannah lied, trying to hide the note, but seeing that he still noticed it.**

"**What's that?" Cedric asked, nodding towards the paper.**

"**Nothing. We should probably be getting to Dumbledore. Probably shouldn't leave him alone to long with him having just been unconscious." Hannah said, attempting to walk past him in the doorway, but he put his arm around her waist.**

"**Hannah." Cedric said softly, being careful with her, but also letting her know she wasn't getting away very easily.**

"**Really Cedric, it's nothing of importance. Just a paper with some drawing on it." Hannah said, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. She didn't succeed.**

**Voldemort was getting stronger, and she wasn't. Soon he would be able to beat her without batting an eye.**

"**Let me see it." Cedric said, reaching for it, and since he had such long arms, was able to reach it even as Hannah tried to keep it from him.**

"**Cedric please. It's just an unimportant picture." Hannah said even as he unfolded the letter, trying to get it back from him before he saw what was on it.**

**When it was unfolded all the way, Hannah put her arm down, realizing that it was too late, and waited for his reaction. **

**She didn't have to wait long.**

"**Hannah! You call this unimportant? So does that mean that your life is unimportant?" Cedric exploded, only barely quiet enough that Dumbledore wouldn't hear.**

"**Well, it's not like it's all that important. No one cares enough for me to notice if I suddenly disappear, or die, as the case may soon be." Hannah said looking down, though still thinking how she wished she could have gotten that note back. Every time something like what her brothers would do when she was little, such as take something of hers and wouldn't give it back, like with the letter and Cedric, she forgot about her powers, and tried the only way she knew how for the moment.**

**Suddenly Hannah's shoulders were gripped. She looked up at Cedric, and then wished that she hadn't, as he leaned down to kiss her.**

'**_I can't afford to get close to him. Or him to me, there would be to much pain when one dies, as it is likely to happen.'_ Hannah thought, right before their lips touched.**

**It took a second for her to realize it, but she had wrapped her arms around his neck, and was kissing him back.**

'**_This can't happen. I need to pull away. This will just hurt both of us.'_ Hannah thought, trying to make herself pull away from him, but couldn't.**

**They kissed a minute longer, when Cedric pulled away.**

"**Don't ever think that you will be forgotten like that." Cedric said, his voice barely recognizable. He was talking so softly that Hannah had to strain to hear his voice, but when she did, she almost started crying. The tears came to her eyes, but they didn't overflow. But Cedric still noticed them.**

"**Hey, it's okay. Don't cry." Cedric said, still holding her, and lowering his mouth once again to hers.**

**They kissed for several minutes before Hannah realized that Dumbledore was still waiting for them. She pulled away from him, and was startled to see how much strength it took for her to.**

"**We need to go see Dumbledore." Hannah said, thinking someone was saying what she was thinking, she didn't even recognize her own voice.**

**Cedric, with his head resting on hers, nodded, and slowly let her go, though he kept a hold on her hand, wishing it was her waist and that he could kiss her again.**

**Hannah quickly walked into the room that housed Dumbledore for the time, and administered the medicine, making sure that it was just the right amount. It seemed afterwards that Dumbledore breathed a bit easier.**

**Once her watch of Dumbledore was done, Hannah figured she could go for a short walk, nothing to far in case there was any trouble, but just so she could get some fresh air.**

"**Cedric, do you mind sitting with Dumbledore for a little while so I can go for a short walk?" Hannah asked, approaching him, though very wary.**

**When he turned to her, he seemed tired, but still happy. "I'll stay with him. You just enjoy yourself, and be careful." He added as an afterthought.**

"**I will be." Hannah said, quickly grabbing her cloak to avoid having to spend too much time with him.**

**It seemed that he wanted to say something else, but she quickly got outside and ran for a few minutes, thankful that he had agreed to stay with the headmaster.**

'**_Maybe I'll just go and visit Hermione. She should be able to help me, and I'll still be able to get here if something happens.' _She thought, quickly walking towards the village so she could apparate. _'But what if something still happens while I'm gone?'_ An image of Cedric popped into her head suddenly, and though she did her best to clear it, it was persistent. For the better part of the walk, no matter what she did, she couldn't get the picture of him to go away, the one she had in her head of right after he had kissed her the first time. She also thought of how reluctant he seemed to let her go after.**

'**_It's just my imagination. Nothing happened. And if it did, it has to stop. I don't need anyone getting hurt because of me.'_ Hannah thought, and then remembered how he had acted when he had found her note.**

**She had meant to leave that night, to go after Voldemort as much as she could, and weaken him so that Harry could finish him right after. In the note she had left instructions on how to find Voldemort, when to go after him, and little letters to everyone. She had meant it to be a suicide mission.**

'**_I still have to go through with it, but I'll have to wait a little longer. Cedric won't want to leave me be, if he suspects something, but I have to protect him… and everyone else.'_ For a minute, she had only remembered Cedric, and it seemed that no one else mattered. That was really scaring her. She needed to focus on helping Harry, since he would be the one to forever rid the wizarding world, along with the muggle world, of Voldemort forever.**

**Hannah had finally gotten to Hogsmead, so she could finally apparate, and did so quickly. When the Burrow came into view, she nearly ran inside. She knew there was a possibility of Hermione not being here, but she also knew that there was a lot better chance of her being here than even at her own house.**

**She knocked on the door. It seemed to her to take forever for anyone to answer, and when they did, it wasn't the person she was expecting. Shock completely covered her face, and the face of the person staring back at her.**

"**Lynn!" Hannah cried, nearly falling over. She hadn't seen her best friend in years, since she hadn't been allowed to leave when her parents had found out about her, and Lynn hadn't been able to come over either.**

"**What are you doing here?" Lynn asked, wondering what else was going to surprise her today.**

"**I came to see Hermione. I have so much to talk to you about! But since you're here, can you talk? I'd rather talk to you than Hermione. I have a lot to tell you." Hannah said, walking into the house and hanging up her traveling cloak.**

"**Like what? I would have thought that you had forgotten me. We haven't seen each other in near ten years." Lynn said, opening the fridge and getting some milk. Hannah could already see that she had made herself at home here.**

"**Of course not! I told you that I wouldn't forget you, even after years and years. But that's not what I came here to talk about. I'm really scared." Hannah said, not noticing that someone walked in right as she said the last sentence.**

"**Of what?" Mrs. Weasley asked, followed by Harry and the twins.**

"**You? Being scared? Must be something really bad for you to be scared of anything." George said, sitting down to face Hannah, leaning on the table like he was about to be told a really good story. Fred followed suit.**

"**Or just something so foreign to me that it's completely and utterly absurd, and unheard of." Hannah said, and then wished that she could take it back.**

"**What's going on?" Harry asked, taking a dish of soup from Mrs. Weasley and sitting down at the table with it.**

"**Nothing. Do you guys mind if I don't chat till I finish with Lynn? I haven't seen her in a long time and there's a lot of catching up to do." Hannah said, standing up and walking over to the door.**

**Lynn followed her after getting a coat. Since this would probably be her first time in England, she wouldn't wear a coat until she had been here about her third week.**

**When they were a good distance from the house, Hannah finally started to slow down.**

"**What's so important that we have to come this far from the house and you don't want anyone to know about?" Lynn asked, not accustomed to traveling. From what Hannah could remember of her, she had liked to sleep and get on the computer a lot.**

**Before she started to tell her story, she put a spell around, so that the twins couldn't use some of their inventions to find out what was going on, and so Cedric wouldn't get hurt because of the other side finding out about this. **

**When she had completed her task, she finally sat down across from Lynn, and taking a deep breath, told her story of the last ten years apart from her.**

**Quiet often Lynn interrupted her, asking questions about words that she didn't know, mostly what Hannah had picked up in England, and about wizarding words. Or sometimes just to ask a question about why some things were done, or even why she was scared of Cedric, but in, what she termed, 'a good way'.**

**Finally Hannah finished her story, and took a deep breath, sure that Lynn would help her figure out what she was supposed to do.**

"**I don't know. This like is so different from what I'm used to. I didn't ever think that I would be in a foreign country." Lynn said, so soft that Hannah had to strain to catch what she said.**

"**Which reminds me, why are you here?" Hannah asked, forgetting for a minute that she was trying to figure this out.**

"**I don't know. All I know is that I showed up here tonight. Or for me morning. I fell asleep and woke up here." Lynn said, looking at her hands.**

"**That's strange." Hannah thought, then suddenly thought of something else. "Just don't go anywhere without someone that has wizard powers. It could prove fatal for you."**

"**I'll try." Lynn said, a troubled look on her face.**

"**By the way, would you like to come and live with me? I could use some help, and you could help me by observing with Cedric." I said, looking at her sideways to gauge her reaction.**

**I guess so. I mean, what would it hurt, right?" Lynn replied, standing up. "Do you think we could go back now? I need to pack before we leave."**

"**Sure. Though since I really need to get back, then I'll leave you at the door to the burrow, and come back to pick you up later. Is that going to be okay?" Hannah asked, letting down the spells.**

"**Sure." Lynn said, starting back towards the house.**

**When they got to the burrow, Hannah bid Lynn farewell for the next hour or so, since Lynn figured that would be about as long as it would take to let Mrs. Weasley know and to pack, and how long Hannah would need to make sure that everything was okay with Dumbledore and with the walking time to and from Hogsmead.**

**Once Hannah apparated into Hogsmead she started running, trying to make sure that she made as good time as she could.**

**When she came into view of the house, she noticed that all but one room was dark. She didn't think much of it, but when she walked in the house, the first thing she saw was Cedric, sprawled on the floor.**

"**Cedric!" Hannah yelled, running to him. "Cedric! Wake up!"**

**As she reached him, she noticed that there was a bump on the back of his head, like something had landed there or someone had hit him.**

'**_Oh my gosh!'_ Was all Hannah could think.**

**After several attempts at every sort of healing spell she knew to get rid of the bump and wake him up, she finally succeeded. **

"**Cedric, are you alright?" Hannah asked, leaning over him.**

"**What happened?" Cedric asked, still very groggy, but noticing the look in her eyes.**

"**I don't know. I just got back not too long ago and found you like this." Hannah explained, helping him into a chair.**

"**I don't remember anything. I would have to guess that it happened not long after you left."**

"**But that was hours ago!" Hannah yelled, alarmed. Unexpectedly, she leaned over towards him and just sat with her arms around him. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"**

"**I'll try." Cedric said, wrapping his arms around her. For the moment at least, he was content.**


End file.
